Pijamas
by Kaya16
Summary: Una normal salida entre Korra y Asami, empieza a transformarse en una tentadora situación. ¿Podrán procesar los acontecimientos de esta? Korrasami. One-shot.


No pude controlarme. Fui débil y vi el adelanto del segundo cómic de Korra, y acá estoy. Aghadfjasidjas carajo, de verdad no pude. La inspiración me drenó al toque cuando lo vi. Debería estar terminando otros fics, y terminé acá. Y bue...

Así que aparecí de nuevo con un tranquilo One-shot (no tiene nada que ver con mi otro fic Korrasami "Perdición") Lo aclaro por las dudas.

Supongo que este es un AU, basado en el tercer libro. Sería algo así como un capítulo perdido en medio de la tercera temporada. Y digo AU porque en esta realidad Korra no queda en silla de ruedas, aunque sea el mismo mundo de Avatar. No sé dónde mierda clasificarlo, por si no se notó xD

Con esto aclarado, solo me queda decir que: **Estos magníficos personajes no me pertenecen. Reverencias a sus respectivos autores.**

En fin, ¡Ojalá disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **Pijamas**

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Dijiste que me acompañarías hoy.

—Y tú dijiste que iríamos a un lugar divertido.

—¡Lo es!

Korra alzó la mirada, vacilante, y detalló el gigantesco centro comercial frente a sus narices. Eso no tenía nada de divertido para ella.

—¿Compras? ¿En serio, Asami? Sabes que no soy la típica chica que disfruta de esto.

La nombrada se colgó de su brazo, sobresaltándola —¡Vamos! Te compraré algo a ti también.

—Eso no es necesario. —Ladeó el semblante, avergonzada.

A pesar de haber perdido de vista sus ojos, percibía la obstinada visión de su amiga en ella, como si supiera que podía aflojarla con eso. No se equivocaba; tan lejos de la realidad no estaba.

Desganada, soltó un pesado suspiro —¿No dejarás de insistir hasta que entremos, cierto?

—Exacto.

¿Cómo terminaron allí? Bien... Asami tenía ganas de charlar; de salir, de hacer cosas de amigas. Lo típico.

El vínculo entre ellas había evolucionado en este último tiempo, de eso no hay duda. Y esa era la excusa perfecta para mostrarse tal cual era con el Avatar; una niña consentida y un poco insoportable.

La ingeniera se encontró bastante cómoda al conocer a Korra en profundidad. Ya no era una incógnita para ella. Desde ese día que la llevó a su primera clase de manejo, la cual resultó en un fiasco, todo cambió entre ellas. Tanto Asami como Korra pudieron notar la importante conexión que tuvieron, y claramente ambas aceptaron esa conexión muy gustosas. El Avatar necesitaba una amiga, y esa amiga resultó ser la persona que en algún momento denominó como "su rival en el amor". ¿Incoherente? Quizás, pero hoy en día agradecía en demasía a esa pasada situación, y en especial a Mako, ya que gracias a él la pudo conocer.

En resumen, eran la una para la otra. Hablando en términos de amistad, por supuesto...

Comenzaron a caminar, recorriendo cada tienda de ese rústico centro comercial. Korra examinó la ropa de Asami, quien no parecía tener intenciones de soltar su brazo.

 _¿Pantalón de cuero?, ¿negro? ¿Por qué vino tan elegante?_

Ascendió la visión y la clavó en su torso.

 _¿Y qué pasa con esa playera tan escotada?_

Se analizó a sí misma.

 _Yo solo vine con mi traje usual... Ugh, que vergüenza._

Observó desganada los locales, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado aquella salida.

—Aquí no hay nada que me interese. —dijo, esbozando un gran bostezo.

Asami arqueó una disgustada ceja —¿Podrías ponerle un poco de entusiasmo? Dejé mi trabajo para venir aquí contigo.

El avatar la contempló de soslayo, curiosa.

 _¿Por qué eso sonó como un reproche?_

—Lo siento... A veces hablo sin pensar.

—Eso no es novedad. —Posó la mirada en ella, delineando una tenue sonrisa— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ahora sí que el entusiasmo empezaba a recorrerla.

—¡Claro!

El agarre que con tanta firmeza la estaba sosteniendo, se deslizó hacia su mano. De inmediato sintió un inadecuado estremecimiento que la atacó sin su permiso.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —La miró con timidez.

Asami la imitó, pero a comparación de ella, apacible —¿Qué quieres almorzar? Hay varios lugares de comida aquí.

—Lo que quieras... —respondió casi en un murmullo.

—¿Puedo elegir? —exclamó, emocionada. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, dejándola más que suspendida—. Hm..., entonces, ¿qué tal ahí?

 _Sí que está cariñosa hoy..._

Korra dirigió la atención a donde estaba señalando. Sus ojos se ampliaron. Ese sitio parecía en extremo lujoso y caro.

—No tengo tanto dinero para comer allí, Asami.

—¡Oh, eso no será un problema! —Amplió la sonrisa—. Yo invito.

—¿Huh? No, ni se te ocurra.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó, reforzando el agarre en su mano. Korra, nerviosa, observó el aferre de reojo y se soltó. Esquivó su mirada ya en absoluto intimidada.

—¿Qué tiene? Asami, esto no es una cita o algo así. No tienes porque pagar por mí.

Asami entreabrió los labios algo sorprendida (o quizás decepcionada), pero no tardó en volver a cerrarlos. La contempló con una seria expresión; tanto, que Korra no pudo mantenerle la visión por mucho tiempo. La plantó en el suelo con cierta vergüenza.

El silencio las invadió unos segundos; segundos que pasaron como minutos para el Avatar. La actitud de la ingeniera le extrañaba. Siempre fue amable con ella, pero hoy parecía más... ¿Comprometida a serlo?

La observó de reojo, solo para encontrarse con su rostro extremadamente cerca del suyo.

—¿A-Asami?

—¿No es una cita?

—¿Eh?

Acortó más la distancia —Pensé que lo era.

Los colores subieron por su morena piel sin su consentimiento. Podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciándola de tan cerca que se encontraba.

 _¿Qué mierda le pasa hoy?_

—¿Q-Qué?

Asami la observó con profundidad, adornada de otra seria expresión que no pudo descifrar.

—Korra... —Levantó la mano con lentitud y atrapó su mejilla, la cual ya hervía de lo acalorada que estaba— ¿No vas a responderme?

Tragó saliva —Asami, espera... —Puso las manos en su pecho en un intento de apartarla, pero solo consiguió que comenzara a dibujar una socarrona sonrisa.

—Estoy bromeando, tonta —musitó, deslizando los dedos por uno de sus largos mechones—. He descubierto que es muy fácil ponerte nerviosa; me tenté.

Korra hizo un visible puchero y se fue hacia atrás —Idiota.

—¿No vas a enojarte, cierto? ¡Solo estaba bromeando! —exclamó entre risas, y sujetó su brazo—. Vamos. Dije que yo invito, y así será.

—Sigues con eso... Te dije que no. Además, no estoy vestida apropiadamente.

—Estás hermosa así, deja de quejarte.

Se encogió de hombros con un leve rubor, ya sin saber que decir —Pero... ¡Oye! ¡No me jales!

—Si no lo hago te quedarás ahí congelada. —Tironeó de ella—. Mi estómago está rugiendo también, así que no tengo intenciones de esperar un minuto más.

La morena emanó otro pesado suspiro, dejándose llevar por su andar; el cual las derivó a una mesa, un tanto apartada, de ese lujoso restaurante. Se sentó en el acolchonado sillón que la rodeaba y posó la mirada al frente, esperando encontrarse con su amiga; pero no estaba allí.

Elevó una ceja, curiosa, para luego percibir un leve empujón en su cadera. Volteó el rostro buscando al causante que, resultó no ser otra que su acompañante.

—Muévete un poco.

—¿Huh?

Asami hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que le hiciera espacio.

—¿Por qué no te sientas enfrente?

—Porque quiero sentarme al lado tuyo.

Su actitud en serio la estaba desquiciando. ¿Era necesario estar tan pegadas?

—Pero así estaremos incómodas.

—Yo no —acotó, acomodándose con tranquilidad. Posó la visión en ella— ¿Tú sí?

Korra se la mantuvo, dudosa —No, tienes razón... Está bien.

—Entonces no hagas escándalo. Así podremos hablar mejor. —Sonrió de soslayo, apoyando el mentón en sus entrelazadas manos.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes, pero Korra no tardó en desviarlos.

 _De verdad..., está tan rara hoy. ¿O será que esta es otra parte de ella? Sí..., probablemente lo sea. Después de todo, a pesar de que somos amigas hace un tiempo, parece que aún no la conozco por completo._

Asami agarró la carta y la puso a su alcance —Este estofado de carne es delicioso, lo probé el otro día. Tiene varias especias. —Lo señaló— ¿Quieres probarlo?

—Si te gustó a ti, seguro me gustará también. —Le sonrió tenuemente, tratando de no exasperarse por su cercanía, y en especial por una intrépida mano que había decidido descansar en su muslo.

—¡Estoy segura que lo hará! —exclamó, acariciando su pierna de arriba hacia abajo. Korra se aclaró la garganta, obligándose a centrarse.

—Quiero que sepas que te perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno para devolverte lo que sale, que por lo que veo... —Afinó la visión en el precio—... Es mucho.

La ingeniera bufó —Ya te dije que no es necesario. —Se refregó la frente con cierta impaciencia—. Diablos, hasta Mako accedió más rápido cuando lo invité.

Korra frunció el ceño debido a tal asociación —Yo no soy él, así que no me compares.

Asami la observó, algo extrañada —No te comparaba...

—Lo hiciste.

—No quise que sonara así.

—Así sonó. Si quieres puedes salir con él, soy consciente de que es menos escandaloso. —Plantó los ojos en el suelo con una frustración en su interior que no lograba comprender. No era para tanto; no tenía que enojarse. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra—. La pasarías mucho mejor.

—Korra...

Antes de que la nombrada pudiese replicar de nuevo, sintió un suave tacto en su mejilla que la giró. Su rostro quedó de frente a su opresora.

—Lo siento, de verdad. —La acarició con el pulgar, pasmándola—. No quise compararte y no quiero estar con él, ¿te llamé a ti, cierto?

Asintió entre su tacto, sonrojada, y percibiendo como un instantáneo e incoherente alivio la drenaba. Asami le sonrió.

—Entonces, no digas tonterías. —Pellizcó su mejilla, burlona—. Aunque debo admitir que... —emitió una pequeña risita.

—¿Qué...?

Derivó la visión al costado unos cortos segundos, y delineó una tenue sonrisa.

 _Que eres más tierna de lo que pensé..._

La regresó a ella y alzó una sugerente ceja —Que tu escenita de celos fue realmente muy dulce. —Le guiñó un ojo y liberó su pensamiento sin una pizca de pudor.

La quijada de Korra se desprendió.

—¡N-No estoy celosa! —exclamó, zafándose de su agarre.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No! —Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Puchero que se extinguió debido a otro leve pellizco que atacó a su cachete.

—Hm... no lo sé. Quizás todavía te gusta Mako, y con lo que dije te metí el dedo en la llaga.

—¡¿Huh?! —Negó con la mano, hiperactiva— ¡Claro que no!

—Hm... Entonces, —Se desplazó por su mejilla, trazando la línea de su mandíbula hasta atajar su mentón— , ¿es por mí?

La saliva escaseaba en la garganta del avatar. Asami acortaba cada vez más la distancia, tornando la situación un tanto peligrosa. Apegó los hombros al cuello, sintiéndose acorralada.

 _En serio... ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Y qué me pasa a mí? No podría estar más nerviosa..._

—¿Por ti..., qué? —Fue lo único que pudo modular. Captó como sus verdosos ojos declinaban, estacionándose en sus labios. Aquello solo sumó a su consternación.

—¿Es por mí qué estás...?

—Señoritas, ¿ya saben lo que van a ordenar?

Un mozo interrumpió aquella acalorada conversación. Asami lo espió de soslayo, indiferente, y soltó su mentón. Se puso de frente y llevó su cabello hacia atrás haciendo un arrogante movimiento con la cabeza.

—Sí. Esto para las dos, por favor. —Señaló el estofado.

Korra dejó caer ambas cejas, indignada.

 _Al final eligió por mí..._

Poco tardó en alzarlas de nuevo cuando una cálida palma se apoyó sobre su mano.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —Le preguntó su amiga.

—Vino. —contestó de inmediato, logrando que la ingeniera dibujara una asombrada mueca.

—Vaya... Que sorpresa.

 _Sí, un maldito vino para sosegarme._

—Es decir... No sé cuál. No conozco muchos, pero...

—Este te gustará. —La interrumpió, señalando a uno en la carta—. Es mi favorito.

Asami posó la mirada en el mozo, y éste anotó con una extraña y cómplice sonrisa todo lo que pidió. Al terminar, elevó la vista con cierta picardía.

—Disculpen, no me di cuenta.

—¿Huh? —inquirieron al mismo tiempo.

Él se apartó unos pasos y agarró una vela que yacía dentro de un excéntrico recipiente en la mesa de al lado. La llevó hasta la de ellas, y la dejó en el medio. Clavaron los ojos en esta, para luego ascenderlos hacia él.

—¿Mucho mejor, no?

—Umm... —Korra delineó una tensa sonrisa—. Creo que se está confundiendo de...

—¡Mucho mejor! —exclamó Asami, generándole escalofríos.

 _¿Qué carajo?_

El Avatar siguió con la mirada como el camarero se alejaba muy complacido. Libre de él, por fin pudo volver la atención a su hoy en demasía extraña amiga.

—Asami, él cree que somos...

—Pareja, sí. —dijo con total tranquilidad. Hecho que solo la desquició más.

—¿Por qué dejaste que lo pensara?

Rodó los ojos con desinterés —Hm... porque es divertido.

El avatar arqueó una desconfiada ceja —¿Divertido?

—Pero si te molesta... —Regresó la visión a ella, mientras pasaba un brazo por el respaldo del sillón—. Puedo desmentirlo.

Su mano inmediatamente terminó inmersa en su hombro. Korra contempló de soslayo ese agarre, para luego volver a clavar sus titubeantes ojos en aquellas esmeraldas. Los nervios solo atinaban a crecer.

—N-No me molesta.

Esa respuesta consiguió que su acompañante esbozara una gran y alegre sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

Iba a contestar, pero el mesero apareció de nuevo; esta vez con una botella de vino en la mano. Se dispuso a servir en ambas copas su contenido. Korra no pasó desapercibido los fogosos vistazos que en medio de la acción les regalaba. Arrugó el entrecejo.

 _¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? ¿Acaso le calienta esto o qué? Maldito pervertido..._

Al terminar, ascendió la mano e hizo un gesto que la morena no entendió, pero que Asami, refinada como ella sola, captó al segundo.

Esta última, que a todo esto todavía no liberaba a su hombro, agarró la copa y la llevó hasta su rostro, revolviéndola un poco. Se degustó con el aroma del vino, y le dio un corto sorbo. Al descenderla asintió al mozo, el cual sonrió satisfecho.

Él derivó la atención a Korra y le hizo el mismo gesto. Ella se achicó en el asiento, sintiéndose absolutamente fuera de lugar.

—Umm... ¿Tengo que...?

Asami emanó un sofocado sonido ante su tierna reacción, y tomándola desprevenida, le brindó unas leves caricias con las yemas.

—Quiere que lo pruebes, cariño. —dijo, juguetona.

Korra se volteó hacia ella, gesticulando una desesperada e inquietante mueca.

 _Voy a matarla._

—Vamos... —Atrapó su copa y la llevó hasta sus labios—. Pruébalo...

Atajó con tanta velocidad aquel recipiente que casi lo derramó sobre su ropa —P-Puedo sola.

Lo probó y asintió, dubitativa, al mesero. Él le guiñó un ojo en respuesta; gesto que su ingeniera amiga no toleró. Lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras reforzaba el agarre en su piel.

—Ni lo intente.

El hombre entreabrió los labios, descolocado —Señorita, no es lo piensa.

—Hm... ¿Seguro? —Sujetó a Korra por el cabello y la apoyó en su propio hombro—. Eso espero. —pronunció con una peligrosa tonada, cruzando las piernas de una lenta manera. Y como toque final, le regaló una arrogante sonrisa.

El avatar ya no sabía dónde meterse. Su extraña actitud le hacía replantearse cada vez más aquella salida; en especial por lo que estaba generando en su interior esa descabellada situación.

El mozo, notablemente incómodo, hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa y se retiró. Korra, rogando porque su voz fluyera con normalidad y aún en esa pasiva posición, habló:

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Protejo lo que es mío. —explicó, dándole un trago al vino con cierto desinterés.

—¿Tuyo? —Se incorporó, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Asami, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

La nombrada desvió la mirada con rapidez; acción que la desconcertó. Comparada a la protectora persona de hace unos momentos, ésta dejaba mucho que desear. Se podía sentir a lo lejos el aura de inseguridad que la rodeaba.

—Solo estoy jugando... Dijiste que no tenías problema, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero hacerlo sentir mal ya es...

—Se recuperará. —contestó, indiferente, mientras le daba otro sorbo a la copa. En esta ocasión uno muchísimo más largo.

—Hey, tranquila. Apenas pasa del mediodía...

La dejó sobre la mesa, y apoyó el mentón en su palma —Fue tu idea lo del vino.

—Sí, pero no era mi idea que terminaras borracha.

—Oh, Korra. No soy una niña, sé tomar.

—Asami...

—Deja de criticar todo. Trato de disfrutar nuestro tiempo libre, ¿sabes? Y no siempre podemos disfrutarlo... y menos tenerlo —Rodeó con el dedo la copa, evitando sus ojos. Korra percibía cierta impaciencia en su estado. Impaciencia que no comprendía el porqué de ella, y menos el porqué de su infantil actitud.

El mozo llegó con la comida luego de un rato. Parecía tenso; cómo para no estarlo después de la pasada situación. Dejó los platos sobre la mesa y sin decir una sola palabra, hizo otra reverencia y se alejó. Asami miró el estofado, inexpresiva, y Korra la miró a ella.

 _Mierda..., no sé porqué está así, pero si sé que tengo que cambiar este pesado ambiente._

Y en un intento de cambiarlo, olfateó la comida como si de su perra Naga se tratase, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa

—¡Whoa! ¡Huele delicioso! Hice bien en dejar que eligieras por mí. —La observó de soslayo, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Para su alivio, esta llegó antes de lo que esperó.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Atrapó su tenedor, sonriente. Mueca que Korra imitó, pero que poco tardó en esfumarse cuando observó como ese tenedor se dirigía hacia ella—. Abre la boquita... —musitó, sujetando su mentón en el acto.

—¡A-Asami! —Esquivó el avioncito una y otra vez— ¡No soy una niña!

—A veces lo pareces.

—¡Mira quién habla!

La ingeniera le sonrió con suavidad —Vamos... ábrela. —susurró, descendiendo su labio inferior con el pulgar. Su comisura tembló en consecuencia, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba emanando un resignado suspiro y abriéndola. Complacida, Asami le dio de comer—. Eso es, buena chica. —Acarició su cabeza, provocando que arrugase la frente.

—Hoy estás tan infantil, ¿qué te pasa?

Ignorando su cuestión, esta vez llevó el tenedor a su propia boca —Soy infantil, pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Estás superando mis expectativas.

Soltó una carcajada debido a su indignación —Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—No lo es.

—Deja de molestar, y abre. —Sujetó su mentón de nuevo y entreabrió sus labios—. Estamos jugando a la parejita, por si te olvidaste.

—Asami...

La nombrada elevó la visión, y la miró con cierta expectación —¿No lo quieres? Si es así... me comeré tu porción.

De inmediato abrió la boca. Por poco y se tragó todo el tenedor —¡Es mía!

Asami emitió otra ligera risita.

 _Tan linda y... dulce._

Siguieron almorzando entre charla y charla, obviando las inquisitivas miradas a su alrededor. Culpa del comportamiento de su hermosa amiga que, no hacía más que descarrilarla.

Korra llevó la mano a su estómago, y se lo refregó —Ah... mierda. Estoy muy llena, creo que no me puedo mover.

—Tan delicada como siempre. —dijo, sarcástica, y delineando una media sonrisa.

—Lamento no serlo.

—Está bien, me gustas así.

Sus celestes ojos saltaron de golpe —¿Q-Qué?

Asami se mordió la lengua, y al instante derivó la mirada a su costado. Eso claramente se le escapó. En consecuencia, un tenue sonrojo empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas, traicionándola.

 _Mierda. La cagué._

—Que... estás bien así. No hace falta que seas refinada para mí. —Trató de modular, o mejor dicho, de enmendar su error.

No consiguió mucho.

—Hm... —Korra arqueó una sospechosa ceja, y en un arranque de valentía que ni ella misma previó, le sonrió con sensualidad—. Si no fuera mi amiga, pensaría que trata de conquistarme señorita Sato. —bromeó, mostrándole los dientes.

Ninguna risa se escuchó.

Contrario a lo que quería provocar, la ingeniera se volteó hacia ella y la detalló con una profunda expresión. Por unos largos segundos no dijo nada; solo se quedó allí, observándola. Acción que solo generaba que su pecho se apretase ante tal ferviente análisis de su parte.

—Hey... —Rascó su nuca, nerviosa—. Fue una broma.

Asami poco a poco fue descendiendo los ojos que, antes estaban empecinados en no apartarle la mirada, y sonrió de lado con un grado de tristeza.

—Sí..., lo sé.

Korra se alarmó —¿Asami?

La nombrada emitió un largo suspiro, y levantó la mano —Pidamos la cuenta, ¿o quieres algo más?

—No... —murmuró contemplándola.

 _¿Qué le pasará? Ja... No estoy en condiciones de cuestionarla. Yo... ni sé lo que sucede conmigo ahora mismo._

Su amiga pagó, obviamente escuchando de fondo la firme amenaza de que Korra iba a devolverle el dinero. Pero por supuesto, poco caso le hizo.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —inquirió el Avatar, siguiéndola.

—A lo que vinimos.

—¿Y eso es...?

Asami se giró y le regaló una traviesa sonrisa —Ropa interior.

Su corazón terminó en su garganta —¿R-Ropa interior?

—Ajá. —Robó su mano y la arrastró hasta entrar a un local—. Me hace falta.

La morena se mordió el labio con las ansias en aumento. Ansias que se sentía como el terror mismo.

 _De acuerdo Korra, relájate. Estás actuando como una estúpida. Solo es ropa interior. Ropa que... se probará..._

Tragó saliva con un importante esfuerzo. No comprendía porqué la situación la estaba sacando tanto de sus cabales. O quizás no quería entenderlo.

Observó, intrigada, como Asami, en su caso muy entusiasmada y también concentrada, revisaba todas las prendas íntimas del lugar.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de repente, sujetando una— ¿Qué tal esta? —Se la mostró. Korra la detalló. La ropa era... bastante provocativa y ligera. Pero estaba bien claro que no le diría eso.

—Es bonita.

 _Aunque yo no usaría eso ni muerta._

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Acortó un paso, provocando que diera uno hacia atrás— ¿Piensas que me quedará bien?

—Seguramente. No debe haber prenda que te quede mal.

La ingeniera abrió los ojos de par en par —¿Eso... piensas?

Korra se sonrojó con intensidad y esquivó su penetrante visión.

 _Mierda, eso se me escapó por completo._

—S-Sí, es decir... claro.

Aquellos verdosos ojos continuaban observándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y profundidad. La intimidaban, no la dejaban respirar en paz.

—Entonces... ¡Acompáñame! —Atrapó su mano y comenzó a llevarla a los vestidores.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a probármela, ¿qué más?

—T-Te espero aquí. —Tartamudeó, apoyándose sobre la pared, justo al lado del vestidor.

Asami la contempló de reojo, mientras entraba en este —Quédate cerca. Es posible que te necesite.

Su corazón se apresuró a los golpes —De acuerdo.

 _¿Por qué mierda iba a necesitarme? ¿Acaso no sabe sacarse sus bragas o qué?_

Se cubrió el rostro, tratando de calmarse.

 _Esto es incoherente. Es mi amiga, ¿por qué tengo que estar tan nerviosa?_

Lo descubrió y arrugó el entrecejo.

 _Es todo gracias a su puta actitud. Sí, es eso..._

Algo en ese pensamiento no la convenció mucho.

 _Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Por un solo día que se muestre así voy a descarrilar tanto? No tiene sentido..._

Estaba por soltar un importante bufido, pero este fue interrumpido por la sensual voz de su acompañante.

—Korra, ven un momento.

El aire que quería emanar quedó atascado en su garganta, provocándole una inmediata, ridícula y nerviosa tos.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó desde el vestidor.

—¡S-Sí!

—Entonces, entra.

Con los dedos tiritando, abrió la cortina y se asomó por ella. Estos se aferraron con más fuerza de la tela cuando visualizó sus gloriosas curvas al desnudo, solo siendo cubiertas por esa diminuta ropa que eligió.

 _Oh, dios. Su trasero es tan... perfecto._

Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero el reflejo del espejo le permitía detallar su impresionante delantera sin ningún problema. Asami la miró a través de este.

—¿Podrías cerrar la cortina? No es mi intención que todos vean mi cuerpo.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento... —La cerró, aspirando el aire a su alrededor con fuerza.

 _Cálmate Korra... ¡Cálmate!_

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Este brasier tiene un extraño gancho. —Llevó una mano a su espalda y lo señaló—. Luché contra él, pero no pude ganarle, ¿puedes abrocharlo por mí?

—C-Claro.

 _¿No podías darlo vuelta y hacerlo tú? Mierda..._

Vacilante, disminuyó la distancia y atrapó ambos lados del brasier. Asami corrió su cabello y lo recostó sobre su hombro, dándole más espacio. Intentando controlar a sus temblorosos dedos, comenzó a enlazarlo. En el camino sus yemas rozaron sin querer contra su piel.

 _Es tan... suave._

Elevó su tímida visión hacia el reflejo, y lo que encontró en el la desarmó. Asami se encontraba un poco cabizbaja, y sus emblanquecidas mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Jugaba con las puntas de su negro cabello de una tierna manera, brindándole a esa imagen un grado de inocencia.

 _Hermosa..._

Parece que notó su inquisitiva mirada, ya que ascendió el rostro y entreabrió los labios, algo sorprendida.

—¿Terminaste?

Se sobresaltó —¡Sí! —Afirmó cual soldado, y la soltó.

—Hm... —Giró de un lado a otro, analizándose— ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Huh?

Quedó de frente a ella, por ende, Korra retrocedió un paso por el pecador y deslumbrante panorama. El único que podía dar porque el espacio era casi nulo.

—¿Cómo me queda?

Bajó la vista, detallándola, y volvió a elevarla. En ese preciso momento supo que no podía mentirle.

—Muy bien.

—¿De verdad? —Hizo una indecisa mueca y atajó sus propios pechos, generando que ahogase un grito— ¿No me hace las tetas muy... gigantes o algo así? —Las amasó de arriba hacia abajo, quitándole el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—N-No, están bien.

—¿Eh? —Inclinó el semblante de lado de un inocente modo— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que tus tet... es decir, ¡el brasier te queda bien! —moduló como pudo, esquivando aquellos penetrantes ojos.

 _¡Puta madre!_

Asami le mantuvo la visión, a pesar de no estar siendo correspondida —Si tú lo dices, entonces lo llevaré.

—¿Huh?

—Si te gusta... —musitó con una tenue sonrisa—... Lo llevaré. —Se dio la vuelta otra vez e hizo una señal con la cabeza—. Sácamelo.

Korra ahogó un segundo grito y en silencio, aunque en realidad no podía deletrear palabra alguna, atajó de nuevo ese extraño gancho y lo desabrochó.

—Creo que te necesitaré siempre para ponérmelo. —bromeó.

—Olvídalo. Ya está...

—El bretel.

Ascendió el rostro de golpe, pálida —¿Qué?

Asami señaló los breteles, sin opacar esa confiada sonrisa.

—Oh... ¡Hazlo tú! —Se recuperó, perturbada. Muy perturbada.

Tenía que salir de ahí con urgencia.

—Quiero que lo hagas tú. Así es más fácil.

Cerró los puños, casi rasguñándose las palmas —No tienes caso...

Atrapó sus breteles por los hombros y empezó a descenderlos. Pero al seguir bajando, sus dedos otra vez rozaron sin querer su piel; esta vez, para su maldita suerte, los costados de su pecho.

Tercer grito sofocado, y un posible infarto en camino.

Asami se estremeció debido a ese inesperado tacto. Volteó el semblante hacia ella y se encontró con sus morenas mejillas inmersas de un carmesí color. Fue incapaz de no entrecerrar los ojos ante tal deleitable imagen.

—¡L-Lo siento! —La escuchó, pero poca importancia le dio—. Puedes quitarte tú lo restante, ¿no?

Le sonrió con cierto descaro —Hm..., no lo sé. Te veo muy complacida desnudándome.

—¡¿Huh?! —Era todo. Esa situación sí que era peligrosa—. Estás loca; te espero afuera. —Se limitó a decir, dándose la vuelta con intenciones de escapar de allí. Sin embargo, un testarudo agarre en su brazo se lo impidió.

—¿A dónde vas?

Tironeó de el, tanto, que perdió el equilibrio y terminó sumida en su cuerpo. O mejor dicho, en medio de sus pechos.

 _Carajo._

La ingeniera rió en un murmullo —Vaya... no sabía que eras tan audaz, Korra —bromeó, deslizando las manos por sus brazos hasta sujetar sus hombros— ¿Pasando al segundo nivel tan rápido?

Con el corazón a punto de detenerse, se reincorporó —Tonta... Deja de jugar.

—¿Por qué?

Esta vez no fue solo un brazo el que la acorraló, sino dos que envolvieron la parte baja de su cintura y la pegaron más hacia su casi desnudo ser. El ya, desarmado Avatar, elevó la mirada y se perdió en sus ojos, que de inocentes no tenían nada. El brillo en ellos era la prueba.

Con la paciencia por el piso, se apartó —¡Si seguimos haciendo ruido la gente va a pensar cualquier cosa!

Asami bufó. Y para su maldita mala suerte, que solo atinaba a crecer, empezó a quitarse el sujetador de una lenta manera, como si estuviera desafiando a su sensatez.

—Deja que piensen lo que quieran. Nuestros asuntos no le conciernen a nadie.

—¿Asunt...?

No pudo terminar. El ahora desnudo pecho de su amiga no le permitió continuar. Su quijada se desprendió al visualizarla. Sus atributos eran tan perfectos y simétricos que parecía una escultura tallada a mano.

Desvió el semblante, tratando de que su vista no la traicionara —Vístete y vayámonos.

—¿Ya? —Sostuvo con la punta de los dedos el bretel, y lo dejó caer en el suelo—. Podemos quedarnos un poco más aquí, si quieres...

Korra la detalló ya no solo avergonzada, sino también preocupada. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a su amiga?

—¿Disculpa?

Delineando una sugerente sonrisa, estiró el brazo y sujetó su espalda, para luego impulsarla hacia ella. Korra quedó inmersa sobre su cuerpo otra vez, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué dices? —musitó contra su oído, navegando las yemas por su espalda y brindándole escalofríos— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo un rato más?

—¿P-Para qué?

—Hm..., no lo sé. Estoy casi desnuda frente a ti... ¿No se te ocurre nada?

La apretó más contra su cuerpo, y por tal acción pudo sentir como su desnuda piel empezaba a elevar su temperatura. El Avatar descendió la mirada y se encontró con sus atributos fusionados sobre los suyos. Deliciosamente fusionados.

 _De acuerdo, es todo. Estoy harta de su puta actitud._

Arrugando el ceño, clavó sus celestes ojos en ella —¿Qué pretendes, Asami?

La ingeniera se sorprendió por la grave e iracunda tonalidad de su voz —Solo... jugaba.

—¿Ah, sí? —Acortó la distancia, intimidándola— ¿Qué tan lejos quieres llevar este juego?

Korra atrapó su rostro, dejándola perpleja en el lugar. Asami frunció los labios, tentada por tal cercanía. Sus manos, que habían abandonado su espalda, ahora temblaban a los costados de su propio cuerpo.

—Dime... —Deslizó los dedos por su mejilla y atajó su mentón. Lo elevó unos centímetros casi con rudeza— ¿Qué pasaría si yo lo llevo más lejos, Asami?

Si antes estaba nerviosa por haber pasado de ser la atacante a la víctima, ahora directamente su mandíbula perdió fuerza y se entreabrió gracias a la inesperada situación. Su respiración se estaba agitando; volviendo pesada, y que su morena amiga decidiera estrellarla contra la pared y acorralarla, no ayudaba a sosegarla.

—¿No dirás nada? —Alzó una soberbia ceja—. Tú empezaste esto.

—Yo... —Estancó los ojos por instinto en sus labios—. Si quieres llevarlo más lejos... Yo...

 _Estaría más que encantada, pero... ¿Por qué me lo dices tan irritada? Así... no quiero._

Dibujó una lamentable sonrisa, y se soltó de su aferre —Perdóname, no volveré a hacerlo.

Korra se sorprendió ante su rotundo cambio. Estaba casi segura de que iba a aceptar, a pesar de que ni ella misma estaba segura de cómo corresponder tal aceptación si llegaba a suceder. Solo estaba provocándola; devolviéndole la jugada. Jugada que ganó.

Pero más allá de su victoria, que se sentía vacía, se encontró muy pensativa respecto a porqué la rechazó. ¿Quizás... hubo algo en lo que dijo que la acobardó? ¿Tal vez de verdad todo era un juego? Lo peor de todo es que su amiga ahora parecía enojada.

—Asami...

—Deja que me cambie y nos iremos. —contestó con una apática tonalidad y sin mirarla.

—Bien...

 _Supongo que esto es lo mejor... Por poco y cometo el peor desliz de mi vida. Pero carajo, me desquició._

Con cierta culpabilidad comenzó a darse media vuelta para irse. No obstante, unas voces en las afueras interrumpieron su andar.

—¿Asami Sato está aquí?

Ambas abrieron los ojos y ahí quedaron, suspendidos.

—¿No es esa la hija de ese maldito traidor?

Korra no tardó en arrugar la frente, mientras la implicada desviaba el semblante con una angustiosa mueca.

—No puedo creer que se digne a salir a la calle, y además acompañada del Avatar. Es tan estúpida y engreída, nunca me cayó bien.

—Encima tomó su lugar en Industrias futuro, como si lo mereciera...

La morena tuvo que controlar a sus ahora, brillantes ojos. No era conveniente entrar en el estado Avatar en un probador. O tal vez sí...

—De tal padre, tal hija. Debería estar tras las rejas con él.

Y eso fue todo, Korra chocó los dientes, se giró con brusquedad y atajó la cortina.

—¡Espera! —Sujetó su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—¡No pienso esperar! ¡Esos hijos de pu...!

—¡No! —La dio vuelta y se abrazó a ella, paralizándola—. Por favor..., no salgas ahora.

Korra la observó, impotente —Asami, ellos están...

—Lo sé. —Reposó la frente en su hombro, frunciendo los dedos contra su espalda—. No importa, déjalo así.

—Me estás pidiendo algo imposible. —Rodeó con los brazos su cintura—. No voy a permitir que sigan hablan...

—Korra —La cortó, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello—, por favor...

Su voz sonaba quebrada. Ella... estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada. A veces... pasa esto.

La morena entrecerró los ojos, y deslizó las manos por su desnuda espalda, reforzando el aprecio.

—No tienes porque estarlo. Eres la persona más increíble y valiente que conozco, no has hecho nada malo. Es injusto que digan esas barbaridades.

No contestó. Solo unas pequeñas y delicadas lágrimas empezando a resbalarse por su cuello le respondieron; y también la destruyeron.

—Asami... —Enredó los dedos en su sedoso cabello, percibiendo su pesar—. No llores...

—Quédate...

—¿Eh?

Se abrazó con más fuerza a ella, y comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta ocultar el sollozo en su pecho—. Quédate así un momento.

Korra la contempló desde lo alto y acarició su cabeza. Levantó la suya y perdió la visión en el techo —Todo el tiempo que quieras.

 _Yo... no sabía que estaba tolerando todo esto. ¿Hace cuánto la gente está diciendo tales estupideces?_

Luego de unos incontables minutos en los que se dedicó a acariciarla, notó como los espasmos en su espalda se iban apaciguando.

—¿La llevarás? —cuestionó en un murmullo, intentando cortar el pesado ambiente.

Asami se reincorporó un poco, aspirando el llanto —¿Qué?

Korra sonrió de lado, y limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar —Eso. —Señaló con el otro el brasier tirado en el suelo. La ingeniera lo detalló, pensativa—. No es tan difícil la decisión, ¿no crees? —agregó, ahora limpiando su nariz—. Tonta, tienes un moco en la cara.

Asami finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa, ruborizándose —Ahora está en tu dedo.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Con una arrogante mueca de fondo, juntó el dedo pulgar y medio, y lo lanzó justo en el centro del espejo—. Un regalito de nuestra parte para este lugar. Y digo nuestra porque el moco es tuyo.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al verla tan compenetrada en su venganza. Korra siempre trataba de animarla; a su forma..., claro está. Pero su forma era perfecta para ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿La llevarás?

Se recompuso, acomodando un rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja —Ni loca. No pienso darles un solo centavo.

—Así me gusta. —dijo, orgullosa, y apartándose un poco. Atrapó la prenda del suelo y la examinó—. Además, ni siquiera es tan linda.

—Pero tú dijiste que me quedaba bien...

—Cuando la tenías puesta te quedaba bien. Porque todo... —Regresó los ojos a ella. Había algo diferente en ellos; algo que provocó que su pecho se oprimiese, ansioso—... te queda bien.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al oírla —¿Y lo dices luego de tocar mis mocos?

—Una cosa no quita la otra.

Otra sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Ese era el inmediato efecto de sus palabras, de su querida amistad.

—¡Pero! —retomó con un travieso gesto adornándola y bailando la prenda en un zig zag—. Repito, por sí sola es horrible. —finalizó, para luego incendiarla sin una pizca de remordimiento.

—¡O-Oye!

La tiró al suelo con desprecio y le pegó tremendo pisotón. Refregó el pie de un lado a otro sobre esta, asegurándose de destruirla por completo.

—Korra, ahora tendremos que pagarla. —La señaló, observando cómo los pedazos restantes aún prendidos fuego ascendían hacia la nada.

—No si escapamos a tiempo.

—¿Huh?

—¡Vamos, vístete!

Le alcanzó la playera, pero se quedó con sus pantalones. Se agachó, atajó su talón, y empezó a colocarle este último. En el mientras tanto, una alarma había comenzado a sonar. El humo no pasó desapercibido.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

Ignorándola, continuó ayudándola a vestirse con rapidez; subiendo por sus piernas los pantalones, estremeciéndola en el trayecto. Se puso de pie, emocionada, y tomó su mano.

—¿Korra?

Le sonrió de oreja a oreja —¡Corramos!

Tironeó de ella y básicamente salieron despedidas de allí, obviando por completo los gritos del dueño del local. Parece que el fuego se había extendido hacia la cortina. Un poco más e incendiaba toda la tienda, pero eso poco le importaba.

En el recorrido, Asami esbozó una agradecida sonrisa. Su mano se sentía tan cálida; cubría su dolor.

 _No, no es solo su mano. Ella... es cálida._

Agitadas, se detuvieron luego de varias cuadras. La ingeniera reposó las manos en sus rodillas y emanó una susurrante y agotada risita. Risa que fue imitada.

—¿Acaso el Avatar se ha convertido en criminal? —cuestionó con la respiración entrecortada.

Korra, a su lado, elevó una divertida ceja —Siempre llamó mi atención el lado oscuro. Podría probarlo...

—Ja... Eres un desastre.

—Lo sé. —Apagó los párpados, apacible. La ingeniera sonrió de soslayo y habló:

—Por cierto, hay algo que conservé.

—¿Huh?

Levantó un poco su playera y bajó unos centímetros el inicio del pantalón —Las bragas. —Señaló su entrepierna con un picarón gesto—. Esto técnicamente fue un robo.

—¡Oh! —Se inclinó hacia ella para verla mejor— ¡Mi primer robo! Nada mal para ser la primera vez.

Asami la detalló desde lo alto, sin borrar aquel encandilado gesto —Gracias...

—¿Eh? —Se incorporó— ¿Por qué?

—Por esto, por... —Desvió el rostro, avergonzada—... por todo.

—Asami..., no tienes nada que agradecerme. —dijo, tornando al voz más dulce. Su pecho se oprimía con tristeza al divisarla.

 _Parece tan sola en este momento. No quiero verla así. Ella... no se merece nada de esto._

Una lamparita se encendió en su mente para animarla. Sorprendiéndola, pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y la arrimó a su cuerpo.

—Peero, si quieres compensarme, ¿qué tal si me llevas de paseo a otro lugar?

—¿A-A dónde?

—A dónde tú quieras. Pero debe gustarme, obvio.

Se perdió en su adorable persona que, sabía bien que trataba de consolarla. Sofocando otra pequeña risita, atrapó aquella mano que la aferraba con cariño.

—De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Korra asintió, enérgica, y empezaron a caminar hacia el satomóvil. Elevó la vista en el camino y detalló el atardecer.

—Vaya, en unas horas se hará de noche —inquirió al llegar hasta él, y abriendo la puerta—. ¿A dónde podemos ir? —Se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

Asami la imitó a su lado —Tengo una idea que creo que te gustará.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

Le guiñó un ojo, mientras se colocaba el cinturón —Es una sorpresa.

—Hm... —Afinó la visión de un exagerado modo— ¿Vas a hacerte la misteriosa todo el camino?

—Quizás.

—Ja, idiota.

—Zorra.

—Perra.

—Ponte el cinturón.

—Nah.

—Korra..., póntelo.

—Nah, me aprieta. Es incómodo.

Asami se refregó la sien —¿Otra vez vas a hacer un berrinche, al igual que cuando vinimos?

—Sip. Gané esa batalla, así que pienso ganar esta también.

La ingeniera arqueó una amenazante ceja, y se la dedicó —No esta vez.

Tomándola desprevenida, desabrochó su propio cinturón y se lanzó hacia ella. Atrapó el suyo, para luego tratar de cruzarlo sobre su pecho.

—¡Oye! ¡Quítate!

—No, vas a ponerte este maldito... ¡No me agarres el pelo así!

—¡Entonces, quítate!

—¡Que no!

Siguió tratando de colocárselo, pero Korra hacía lo imposible para evitarlo.

—¡Carajo! ¡Pareces un perro que no quiere ponerse su collar! —exclamó, luchando contra sus inquietos movimientos.

—¡Nadie puede domarme! —Se burló, atrapando sus manos y apartándola. Asami la miró con falta de aliento.

—Eso lo veremos.

Atajó sus muñecas y las estampó contra el asiento a los costados de su ahora, anonadado semblante.

El avatar se observó —Cielos... Sí que tienes fuerza.

Asami, despeinada, a causa de la estúpida batalla que estaban llevando a cabo, sopló hacia arriba uno de sus revoltosos mechones, y sonrió con altanería. Menos mal que ese auto era cubierto.

—Eso es obvio. No entrené toda la vida por nada. —Le sonrió, desafiante.

Korra le devolvió aquel arrogante gesto —Pero no tienes más fuerza que yo. —En un veloz movimiento se liberó y sujetó sus manos, para acto seguido apresarlas detrás de su espalda— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás, Sato?

La nombrada frunció el ceño, pensando una estrategia. Una que no tardó en aparecer en su maquiavélica mente. Con una susurrante risa de fondo que provocó un mal presentimiento en su opresora, comenzó a dibujar una sensual sonrisa.

—Esto.

Acercó con una impecable rapidez el rostro hacia ella y robó sus labios; los presionó con fuerza, buscando su aliento, su estupefacto ser.

Korra abrió los ojos de golpe. Un imprevisto calor la asaltó sin compasión. Parpadeó varias veces en un intento de despertar, pero solo consiguió enfocar mucho más el compenetrado semblante de su amiga que, no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse hasta que cediera.

Ella besaba con toda la paciencia del mundo su labio superior, capturándolo, y luego se deslizaba hacia el inferior, succionándolo.

—¡Mh! —emitió, al percibir como los entreabría, llevándose los suyos.

Pero su pecho terminó de saltar, desbocado, cuando detalló como asomaba la lengua por ellos, dispuesta a sumirla en su cavidad. De inmediato abandonó sus manos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, escapándose de sus labios. Se apegó al asiento, tanto, que juró que iba a fusionarse con él.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Asami, victoriosa, mientras aprovechaba su perplejo estado y le colocaba el cinturón— ¡Gané!

Korra, con el pecho subiendo y bajando deprisa, abrió la boca una y otra vez para objetar pero no pudo modular.

—Te lo dije. —comentó ante su indefinido silencio. Se incorporó y penetró su confiada mirada en ella. Sin embargo, ésta no tardó en mutar por una inocente al notar un pequeño detalle.

Falsamente inocente.

—Oh..., tienes...

Levantó la mano y con el pulgar limpió su labio inferior que, se encontraba tatuado con aquel oscuro labial —Hm... este color no te queda nada mal.

Las mandíbulas del avatar se encontraron, nerviosas —¿Q-Qué crees que haces?

—Te limpio.

Tomó aire, conteniendo todos los insultos que deseaba dedicarle —Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿qué hiciste antes?

—Oh..., eso. —Regresó la visión a ella, juguetona—. Te besé.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero...

—¿Te gustó?

—¿H-Huh?

Su habla quedó sellada. No podía contestar a eso, porque claramente le gustó. Por no decir que le fascinó aquel suave contacto.

—Tonta... —Evitó su expectante mirada, roja hasta las orejas— ¿Sabes que puedo volver a quitármelo, no?

—Y tú sabes que puedo volver a besarte, ¿no? —espetó, acariciando su acalorada mejilla.

—¡E-Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!

—Hm... Lo haces sonar como si besarme fuera una tortura.

 _Lo es. Es una... hermosa tortura._

Suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia —Vuelve a tu asiento y maneja.

—Hey —Clavó el dedo en su torso—, esa no es forma de tratar a tu preciosa conductora.

—Y esta no es forma de tratar a una amiga. —Se defendió.

Sin embargo, no fue consciente de que esa defensa despedazó a su acompañante en un santiamén. Asami bajó la vista, frunciendo las manos contra los muslos de Korra. Acción que la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

—Tampoco era para que... lo dijeras así.

El Avatar la contempló, cada vez más descolocada —¿Asami?

—Como sea. —Soltó un enfadado bufido, y empezó a incorporarse. Pero al hacerlo resbaló.

—¡Cuidado! —Se apresuró, atrapando sus brazos.

Asami terminó sumida en su regazo, refregándose el trasero, ya que este golpeó con la radio del auto y el dolor no le fue indiferente.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí..., solo me patiné. —Alzó la cabeza con intenciones de que su cuerpo lo imitara. No obstante, al encontrarse de frente contra el firme abdomen de Korra, allí quedó, sin poder moverse un centímetro más.

—Oh...

—¿Q-Qué?

Tentada y con una curiosa visión acompañándola, llevó las manos a este y plegó los dedos sobre su playera.

—Oye...

Al instante advirtió como su fortaleza se notaba a través de la tela —Vaya... Sí que estás...

Korra pestañeó —¿Qué?

Ascendió sus tímidos ojos, y sonrió de soslayo —Fuerte. —finalizó, presionando un poco más.

Se imaginó que ahora se venía otro reproche de parte de su amiga, a causa de su descaro. Pero en vez de eso, una carcajada hizo eco en aquel auto. La miró con el labio inferior desprendido.

—¿Korra?

—¡Ja, ja! ¡S-Saca la mano!

—¿Huh?

—¡C-Cosquillas!

Sus pupilas se alumbraron —¿Cosquillas? —Se reincorporó un poco— ¿Cuáles? ¿Estas? —Comenzó a danzar más velozmente los dedos en ese firme lugar, provocando que Korra rodase desesperada de un lado a otro.

 _Su risa es tan..._

—Esto es toda una sorpresa. No me imaginaba que el Avatar fuese tan sensible... —continuó torturándola. Se sentó en sus fortificadas piernas y Korra estalló cuando percibió aquellos dedos en su punto más débil; las costillas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡La p-puta mad-dre, Asami! ¡Detente!

—Oh, no. No lo creo. Esto es más divertido de lo que pensé. —Atacó ese delicado lugar sin piedad— ¿Qué pasaría si tus enemigos se enteraran de esta debilidad? Estarías perdida.

—¡C-Claramente!

—¿Qué me darás a cambio de mi silencio? —Cesó las cosquillas y atrapó con ambas manos los costados de su cintura.

Entre risitas y recuperándose con un notable esfuerzo, la miró —¿Me estás extorsionando?

—En efecto —contestó, retomando el ataque— ¿Qué dices, entonces?

—¡Y-Ya para! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo que quieras!

Se detuvo en seco, alzando ambas cejas. Korra detalló sus ojos y se encontró con un travieso brillo en ellos. Eso no era una buena noticia.

 _Mierda._

—Lo que quiera, ¿eh? —pronunció de una incitante manera. Se inclinó hacia su rostro, relamiéndose los labios. La morena ahogó su décimo grito, detallándolos. Ya no sabía qué esperar de ella—. Lo que quiero... —deslizó los dedos por su torso con una tortuosa lentitud—. Es...

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡Una pijamada! —Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, emocionada.

Su quijada se desprendió.

—¿Una pijamada?

Asintió varias veces de una infantil forma —¡Nunca he tenido una!

Korra suspiró —Asami. —Sujetó su cintura, provocándole un inminente escalofrío. Uno que trató de disimular—. Eso suena...

—Estúpido y blah, blah; lo sé. Pero aún así quiero hacerla.

—¿Conmigo?

—¿Con quién más? Eres mi única amiga. —Su voz decayó en esas últimas sílabas.

 _Sí..., mi única y preciada amiga._

—Pero es un poco... —Se calló de pronto al percatarse de que, también su única amiga, aún estaba sentada en sus piernas. La cercanía era tanta que su afrodisíaco aroma se estaba colando en sus sentidos.

 _Su perfume..._

—No te quejes. —Clavó el dedo en su pecho, despabilándola—. Tú y yo, esta noche, en mi casa. —Elevó la comisura, amenazante—. No escaparás.

La morena le mantuvo aquella entusiasmada visión lo más que pudo. Pero poco podía luchar contra esos ojos que la cegaban, y tenía el leve presentimiento de que si no aceptaba la situación empeoraría. Por ende...

—De acuerdo...

—¡Weeh! —Se abrazó a ella, infartándola por quinta vez— ¡Será divertido!

Korra sujetó su espalda, resignada —Y mira que ya estamos grandecitas...

—Entonces... —Se incorporó y rodeó su cuello con los brazos—... Será una pijamada de adultos. —Le guiñó otro sugerente ojo.

La respiración del avatar se encontraba tan descompensada desde hacía tantos minutos, por no decir horas, que pensó que iba a perder el aliento para siempre. Tenía que apartarla. Su vida dependía de ello.

—Vuelve a tu asiento, Asami. Tu cuerpito está adormeciendo al mío.

—Oh. —Se miró—. Cierto. —Rodó sobre ella y cayó en el asiento de al lado.

Korra la espió de reojo. La actitud de la ingeniera solo aportaba a su confusión; y no podía permitirse tal confusión. Porque como bien ella dijo... Asami era su única amiga. Perderla por una distracción, por un desliz..., no era una opción. El problema aquí es que su corazón contradecía bastante la idea de que solo fuera un desliz lo que estaba sintiendo.

Como si nada arrancó el auto. Como si no la hubiera besado; como si no se hubiese refregado en su abdomen, y como si la conversación en aquel vestidor nunca hubiera existido.

 _Esto es tan..., tan extraño._

—¿Y mi sorpresa? —Decidió cortar el silencioso ambiente. Otra cosa no podía hacer.

—Ah, eso. —La contempló de soslayo—. No era nada especial. Te iba a llevar a la playa, pero ahora tenemos un nuevo plan.

—¡Quiero ir!

—Otro día. El anochecer se está asomando. Sí que las horas pasan volando... Mejor vayamos a mi casa y organicemos la fiesta.

Su copiloto arqueó una indignada ceja —¿Ahora es una fiesta?

Asami se aclaró la garganta y apoyó el codo en la ventana, para luego reposar el mentón en su palma —Pijamada.

—... No tengo pijama.

—Te prestaré uno.

—Me quedará grande.

—Te verás divina con él.

Korra estrechó los dedos contra el asiento. No sabía porqué, o tal vez sí y no quería pensarlo, pero intuía que esa noche iba a terminar en algo descabellado.

-/-

Llegaron más rápido de lo que se imaginó; quizás debido a la alta velocidad y los impresionantes derrapes que se mandó su querida conductora. Como sea, eso mucho no le interesaba. Lo único importante era que su corazón no estaba preparado todavía para el evento que le esperaba.

Observó la gigantesca puerta de su hogar, titubeante.

—¡Vamos! —Robó su brazo un fuerte agarre, y la indujo a entrar, casi en contra de su voluntad.

Empezaron a recorrerlo. Varios sirvientes en el camino saludaron a Asami como si del presidente se tratara, y eso solo la hacía sentir aún más incómoda.

—¿A dónde vamos? Tu casa es tan grande..., siempre me pierdo aquí.

—A mi habitación.

Se detuvo en seco —¿Tu habitación?

Nunca había estado en ella. No era la gran cosa, lo sabía. Pero por alguna incoherente razón le generaba un nerviosismo desmedido. Debido a su transparente parálisis, Asami sujetó su mano y le sonrió.

—Vamos Korra, no muerdo.

 _Pero besas... y muy bien._

Negó con la cabeza, rogando porque ciertos pensamientos se disipasen y porque los pies le obedecieran. Estaba entrando en crisis, era un hecho.

Después de subir unas largas escaleras, llegaron a su destino. La ingeniera abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Insegura, entró. Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse. Su cuarto era el reflejo de ella misma. Planos; objetos de ingeniería, algún que otro peluche y una cama de dos plazas adornada por un rojizo cobertor, decoraban ese sitio que, a pesar de toda aquella extraña combinación, se mostraba refinado.

—Linda habitación, es tal como... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —La señaló con el dedo tiritando.

Asami se giró hacia ella, quitándose por completo la blusa que cubría su torso —Me desvisto.

—Me hubieras avisado... Te espero afuera. —Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero otro agarre, esta vez en su muñeca, impidió su salida.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acabas de verme en tetas en un vestidor y ahora actúas así?

Los colores subieron por su moreno rostro —¡E-Eso fue porque tú decidiste quedarte en tetas!

Suspiró, cerrando la puerta —No te irás. Además, no voy a sacarme todo. Pero esta playera es muy calurosa, quería ponerme una más ligera. —comentó, buscando otra en su armario. Sacó una de manga corta y se la colocó. Korra siguió atentamente cada sensual movimiento de su parte.

—¿Y-Y el pijama? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Su amiga la miró, curiosa.

—Aún es temprano, ¿por qué la prisa? —murmuró, delineando una juguetona sonrisa.

Korra se achicó en el lugar, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para responder. En realidad porque no había ninguna respuesta certera, solo soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente con tal de no quedarse callada como una idiota. De cualquier forma quedó como una idiota. Y hablando de eso, nunca se sintió tan estúpida en la vida; su habla era el reflejo de esa estupidez. Y su actitud no ayudaba.

Asami, sin borrar aquel socarrón gesto, se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza —¿Quiéeen quiere su primera pijamaadaa~?

Infló los cachetes y desvió el rostro, sonrojada —Solo preguntaba...

—Que tierna eres... —Deslizó los dedos por su cabello, dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones en el camino—. Y que suave es tu pelo... Suéltatelo.

—¿Eh?

Sin esperar una respuesta, empezó a desatar su cabello con delicadeza. Korra no pudo hacer nada más que contemplarla desde lo bajo, sintiéndose intimidada y acorralada por esos brazos a los costados de su rostro. El calor no se dignaba a irse de su cuerpo.

Terminó de desatarlo, y este cayó a sus costados. Quedó embelesada ante ese armonioso baile.

—Realmente... tienes un cabello precioso. Creo que cualquier corte te quedaría bien. —Llevó la mano a su mentón, pensante—. Hasta uno por aquí. —Sujetó su cuello y le brindó pequeñas caricias.

La morena observó esa acción de soslayo —¿Tan corto?

—Sip, te verías bien con él.

—¿Así... no te gusta? —Agarró un mechón y acarició las puntas de este, insegura. Asami parpadeó reiteradas veces, tratando de calmar el potente latir en su pecho que le generó aquella dulce imagen. Poco pudo conseguir.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Oye!

—¡Eres tan linda! —Atajó sus hombros y se apartó para verla—. Claro que me gusta. Solo digo que cualquier corte te quedaría bien, porque eres hermosa.

Korra se perdió en esos honestos ojos, ruborizada —Ya veo...

 _Ya veo que esta noche de verdad va a terminar en cualquier cosa._

-/-

—Esta película es una verdadera mierda. —dijo Korra, bostezando.

—Ciertamente lo es.

—No entiendo como Bolín pudo llegar a ser famoso, no tiene un puto sentido. Su actuación es tan exagerada...

—A la gente le gustó, y él fue feliz con su momento de fama. Supongo que eso es lo que importa.

—Supongo.

Korra se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró de una pequeña mesa ratona unos aperitivos, para luego volver a estamparse, sin mucha delicadeza, sobre el respaldo de ese cómodo sillón que formaba parte del living. Asami la miró de reojo, y sonrió.

—Te estás comiendo todo mi sushi, glotona. Déjame algo. —Le robó la comida de la mano y la llevó a su boca.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!

—Era.

Se cruzó de brazos, y atinó a agacharse de nuevo para tomar otro bocado. Sin embargo, Asami atrapó su hombro y la impulsó otra vez contra el respaldo.

—Tal vez... puede ser tuyo todavía. —Le mostró la mitad de aquella comida que aún no estaba masacrada, sosteniéndola con los dientes.

Korra se sonrojó, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo hizo ese día —¡N-No voy a comer de tu boca!

—Vamos... —se acercó, provocándola—. Sé que lo quieres..., todavía no toqué esa parte.

—Puedo agarrar otro...

—Este es el más condimentado, por eso lo elegiste. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

 _Diablos._

—Te odio. —musitó, para luego entreabrir la boca y darle un pequeño mordisco a la parte sana, rozando sus labios sin querer en el trayecto. Asami quedó pasmada en el lugar. No pensó que lo iba a hacer.

La morena se alejó como si nada, como si sus bocas no se hubiesen encontrado por escasos segundos. La contempló de reojo, mordiéndose el labio.

 _Mierda... Korra._

Carraspeó e intentó hablar —¿Y... está rico?

—Muy rico. Te agradecería por compartirlo, pero dado que me lo robaste primero, no diré nada.

—Ja... Testaruda.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —Giró el rostro hacia ella con una confiada sonrisa—. Pensé que te gustaba tal como era.

La silenció; no podía defenderse ante eso. Pero más silencio generó cuando con tranquilidad atinó a descansar la mejilla en su hombro.

—¿K-Korra?

—Déjame estar así un rato, es cómodo.

Asami golpeó un poco su pecho. El sushi definitivamente quedó allí atascado.

—¿No te dormirás, cierto?

—Tal vez.

—Korra...

—¿Qué? —Ascendió la visión y se encontró con su puchero—. Será tu culpa si pasa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... tu energía es tranquilizadora.

 _¿Es en serio? ¿Estoy a punto de descarrilar y dice que mi energía es armoniosa? Está mal._

Suspiró y se acomodó más contra su hombro. Asami la detalló desde lo alto y tentando a la suerte, reposó la cabeza en su cabello y enredó un brazo en el suyo.

—Si nos dormimos las dos, supongo que no hay problema...

—¿Tienes que imitarme en todo? Sé que me admiras, pero deberías buscar un referente mejor. No soy buena influencia.

—Deja de creértela tanto. Lo que menos hago es admirarte. Si así fuera, esta amistad sería falsa.

—Ja... Tienes razón. Mejor, entonces.

La volvió a espiar, curiosa. Korra tenía los ojos apaciblemente cerrados y una leve línea dibujada en sus labios.

 _De verdad... parece tan tranquila. ¿Yo provoqué eso?_

Sus labios la imitaron mientras acomodaba la cabeza, buscando una mejor posición. Por tal movimiento su nariz quedó impregnada en su cabello. Entrecerró los parpados al captar el afrodisíaco aroma que emanaba.

—Korra...

—¿Mh?

Se refregó contra él, hipnotizada, escondiéndose en sus mechones. Su mano, decidiendo reaccionar por sí sola, atrapó su cabeza y la apegó más contra su hombro.

—Hueles muy bien...

Sacudida por aquella impactante frase, o más bien por la forma en que la dijo, Korra se incorporó, quedando de frente con su ahora perdido rostro.

—¿Asami?

La nombrada bajó la visión, arrugando con fuerza los dedos en sus propias rodillas.

 _Creo que... la cagué de nuevo._

—Hey...

 _Ah... Ya no puedo más... Korra._

Volvió a elevarla con una titubeante lentitud. Las pupilas del Avatar se ampliaron cuando notó sus profundos ojos; estos parecían estar a punto de quebrarse.

 _Asami... ¿Por qué?_

Juntando valor, se animó a disminuir un poco la distancia y sujetó su emblanquecida mejilla. Esta ardía. ¿Ardía por ella?

 _¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Soy yo la única implicada? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?_

—Asami, yo... —Gateó más hacia ella, pero al hacerlo su rodilla resbaló por el cuero del sillón y perdió el equilibrio— ¡Agh!

—¡Korra!

Esta vez fue ella misma la que se estampó de una estúpida manera contra su regazo.

—Puta madre. —pronunció con la voz sofocada en ese tentador lugar.

La ingeniera soltó una carcajada, y sujetó su espalda —Parece que hoy no es nuestro día. Sí que nos estamos pegando unas buenas palizas.

—Sí... —comenzó a levantarse; no obstante, un pequeño pero doloroso tirón en su cabeza que, le hizo desgarrar un alarido, provocó que volviera a sumirse entre sus piernas cual imán.

—¿Korra? ¿Qué pasa? —Trató de incorporarse, pero la nombrada estampó una mano en su torso, deteniéndola.

—¡No te muevas!

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Hay un bicho o algo así? Porque juro que saldré corriendo y no volveré.

—¡No! ¡Me atasqué!

Asami pestañeó varias veces, desorientada —¿Con qué? Digo, ¿Qué?

—¡Mi cabello! ¡Se atascó en un botón de tu pantalón! —dijo casi en un grito desde esa indecente posición.

Debido a tal chistosa información, de inmediato llevó una mano a su boca y trató de cubrir otra fuerte carcajada.

—Me estás jodiendo... ¡¿Cómo mierda se enredó ahí?!

—¡Yo qué sé! Quédate quieta, trataré de desenredarlo.

—¿Quieta? Pero... —Se mordió el labio, enmudeciéndose.

Sus para nada controlados movimientos estaban empezando a rozar contra su pelvis. Y para su maldita suerte, el Avatar no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

 _¿Cómo demonios voy a mantenerme quieta si tus queridos deditos están frotando mí... bueno, eso?_

—Ugh, mierda. No quiere salir. —Siguió en su vano intento, exasperándola.

 _Algo más va a salir si sigues refregándote así contra mí, Korra._

—Déjame a mí. —Apartó sus manos, pudiendo respirar por fin— ¿Puedes mover un poco la cabeza?

—Ya lo hubiera hecho si pudiera. —respondió, apoyando la mejilla en su entrepierna, absolutamente resignada.

—H-Hey, no te pongas tan cómoda.

—Me duele el cuello, idiota. Al menos deja que me quede así mientras lo quitas.

Con la sensación de pánico en aumento, tomó aire y empezó a tratar de desenredarlo. Era urgente lograrlo.

—Dios mío... ¿Cómo pudo enredarse de esta forma y tan rápido?

Su cabello por poco y formaba parte de aquel botón.

—Tengo un pelo muy revoltoso. —Sonrió, engreída.

—¡No lo digas con orgullo!

Korra observaba como sus dedos se desesperaban en su mechón. Ascendió la visión y se encontró con una contenida y graciosa mueca.

 _¿Qué le pasa ahora? Parece como si estuviese... a punto de explotar._

—Agh, mierda... No puedo así. —Lo soltó, suspirando—. Plan B.

—¿Y cuál es ese?

—Este.

Sus pupilas cubrieron su celeste color cuando detalló como empezaba a desabrochar sus botones.

—¡Woah, woah! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?

—¿Eres ciega? Estoy desabrochándome el pantalón.

—D-Debe haber otra forma. —respondió con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndola.

—No creo que la haya, roguemos porque esta funcione. Así al menos se desenredará la mitad, espero.

Terminó de desprendérselo y Korra por puro instinto trató de apartarse de sus ahora, cercanas bragas. Pero al hacerlo, bueno...

—¡AGH, CARAJO!

—¡No te muevas!

—¡No quiero estar acá! —Pataleó, golpeando con los puños sus piernas en un incoherente berrinche— ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Korra, por dios! ¿Qué te sucede?

 _Sucede que esta cercanía va a matarme. Tú vas a matarme. ¡Todo esto va a matarme!_

—Quédate quieta. —Sostuvo su cabeza y la miró, amenazante—. Porque juro que te lo cortaré si sigues actuando como una niña.

Frunció los dedos contra sus muslos, intimidada —De acuerdo... no lo cortes, es mi mechón favorito.

—Es igual a todos los demás.

—¡No! En ese suelo enredar mi dedo...

Asami la contempló con su mejor cara de poker, mientras seguía intentando desenredarlo.

—Eres un bebé.

—¡Es esencial que pueda enredar mi dedo en el! Me tranquiliza cuando estoy nerviosa.

—Hoy lo enredaste como quince veces.

Silencio.

—Ah... Bueno, también lo hago... solo por hacerlo, ya sabes...

—Ajá... —Se inclinó más hacia adelante y afinó la visión— ¿Puedes tratar de correr el rostro? Solo un poco.

—Creo que si... Trataré. —Intentó hacerlo, pero solo consiguió apartarse unos insignificantes centímetros—. Es todo.

Asami se agachó lo más que pudo, y con una impresionante paciencia empezó a sacar pelo por pelo del botón —Ahí va queriendo..., esperemos.

Korra, curiosa, la detalló desde esa cercana perspectiva.

 _Sus pestañas son tan largas... Y sus rasgos son... realmente perfectos._

Unos verdosos ojos poseyeron los suyos ante tal inquisitiva observación. Desvió la atención, evitándolos. Ya no sabía dónde meterse. Mejor dicho, no podía meterse en ningún lado. Excepto quizás en sus oscuras bragas, ya que el inicio de estás estaban rozando contra su mejilla en cada movimiento que la ingeniera hacia.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Asami..., estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Tú? ¿Y yo qué? Hace media hora que estoy tratando de salvar a tu lindo pelito. Me recompensarás por esto.

—No, no entiendes. La estoy perdiendo en... otro sentido.

 _Y también estoy perdiendo la cordura. ¡¿Qué carajo le estoy diciendo?!_

—¿Huh? —Inclinó más el semblante hacia ella, y la contempló desde esa diagonal posición— ¿Disculpa?

Ruborizada y colmada de intensas sensaciones que la estaban drenando, sin querer apretó con fuerza su pierna, como si estuviera conteniendo sus emociones en ese aferre.

—Hey, eso que estás apretando es mi querida y hermosa pierna. Está a punto de dolerme.

—L-Lo siento. —Aflojó el agarre, pero no la soltó—. Estoy un poco... acalorada aquí abajo.

 _¿Y yo, mi querida Korra? Estás casi en medio de mi intimidad, y lo único que quiero hacer es impulsar más tu cabeza hacia ella. No me jodas._

—Aguanta un poco más. —musitó, reprimiendo sus indecorosos pensamientos—. Faltan unos pocos y ya está.

Asintió sobre su muslo, generándole una tortuosa corriente eléctrica.

—Mierda... —Huyó de sus rojizos labios al sentirla.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes?

—No, no es eso... Nada.

 _Estoy de verdad... perdiendo la paciencia aquí arriba, Korra._

Guiada por ese pensamiento, se inclinó más en un intento de desenredarlo por completo. Por poco y su cuerpo ya tocaba el suelo. Korra movió su nariz de lado a lado debido a las cosquillas que sus preciosos mechones que, caían sobre ella, le generaron.

—Ah... Creo que quiero estornudar.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —Se apartó de inmediato—. No quiero tus mocos en mi bragueta.

—Yo toqué el tuyo.

—¡Uno! ¡Y estoy segura que no será solo uno el que escapará de tu nariz! —Los movimientos de su mandíbula abriéndose cada vez más la alarmaron— ¡Korra, contenlo!

—Do puedo, do diento. —pronunció con sus vías nasales completamente preparadas para la expulsión. La comisura de Asami tembló.

—¡Solo cúbretela! ¿Puedes mover tu mano, no?

Korra abrió los ojos. Aquello fue una revelación en su atontada mente.

—¡Ah! ¡Dierto!

Aspiró el aire a su alrededor de un exagerado modo, mientras la ingeniera en la espera dejaba caer ambas cejas.

—¿Tanto te ibas a preparar? Es la primera vez que veo que un estornudo requiere tal esfuerzo.

—D-Do me modest... ¡AAACHÚUS!

Asami pestañeó —Dios mío, eso fue largo. ¿Qué tenías ahí adentr... ¡Oye! —Atrapó su cabeza con ambas manos, desesperada. Esta había caído en medio de su intimidad ante el impulso, y no parecía querer reaccionar.

—¡Levántate!

 _Por el amor a todos los dioses existentes... ¡Levántate!_

—Ah... Mucho mejor. —Elevó el rostro con una estúpida sonrisa. Sus labios rozaron en el camino esa sensible parte de la ingeniera, terminando por trastornarla. Al encontrársela absolutamente paralizada, el alivió que sintió desapareció— ¿Qué?

—Levántate...

—¿Huh? —Miró hacia abajo y el alma se le escapó del cuerpo.

No solo había caído sobre tal delicado lugar, sino que con su mano descendió un poco sus bragas, permitiéndole observar aquella emblanquecida piel que solo la guiaba hacia otro sitio más tentador, pero que por suerte aún se encontraba cubierto.

La examinó, acalorada.

 _Depilada, depilada... Totalmente depilada._

—¡Levántate! —Ascendió la voz, chocando los dientes.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —Se incorporó de golpe, pero otra vez...— ¡AGH, MIERDA! —Tironeó su cabello— ¡Ya estoy harta de esto!

Con la sensatez por el piso, comenzó a mover sus dedos frenéticamente sobre esa zona, tratando de desenredarlo. Asami entrecerró un ojo debido a como sus manos se estaban refregando en ese sensible sitio. Su excitación, que con tanto esfuerzo contuvo, no tardó en intensificarse a pesar de la patética situación.

—K-Korra, espera... Cálmate. —pronunció, agitada.

—¡No! ¡Voy a desenredar esta mierda!

—D-Deja de moverte así... —Inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás, apegándose lo más que podía contra el respaldo. Su rostro no podía encontrarse más carmesí.

—Ya casi...

Su dorso esta vez rozó un poco más abajo, enloqueciéndola. Se tapó la boca al instante con el pulso acelerado.

 _Oh, dios... Si sigue así, creo que..._

—Creo... ¡Creo que ya está!—Desenredó el último y se liberó— ¡Por fin! Ah, lamento esto... —Agarró el elástico superior de sus bragas y lo subió, cubriéndola. Sin embargo, ese no tan inocente movimiento generó cierta presión en su ya, debilitada intimidad.

Y eso fue todo.

—¡Mh!

Un flechazo atravesó su pecho debido a ese claro e inesperado gemido que resonó en el living. Gemido que no pudo provenir de nadie más que de la persona que la acompañaba. Ascendió con lentitud el semblante, y allí quedó, paralizada.

Asami se encontraba con la mano en la boca, tapándola. Respiraba entrecortadamente y su rostro, además de estar sonrojado en demasía y casi húmedo, estaba un poco inclinado hacia el costado. La miraba de reojo, pero sus ojos... poco se veían, ya que se encontraban entrecerrados.

Su quijada terminó en el suelo —¿A-Asami? ¿Ese sonido... fuiste tú?

No contestó, solo atinó a cubrir toda su cara. Korra, captando su vergüenza, se sumió en medio de sus piernas y apartó su mano.

—Asami...

La nombrada se mordió el labio, esquivando aquella celeste mirada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? —susurró, sujetando sus calientes mejillas con ambas manos—. Asami...

—Deja de decir mi nombre así... —habló por fin. Su voz sonó apagada, casi ronca.

—¿Así?

—Sí..., así. —Desvió el semblante de nuevo y la apartó un poco con las manos—. Ya estás libre, ¿podrías levantarte?

Esta vez fue Korra la que derrumbó la visión en el suelo, entristecida —¿Te... enojaste?

—No..., solo levántate.

Frunció los dedos contra el sillón, arrugando el ceño —¿Entonces por qué suenas tan enojada?

—Te dije que no lo estoy.

Sus mandíbulas se encontraron, impotentes —¡No me mientas!

Elevó el rostro, dispuesta a encararla, pero su acción se detuvo en seco al toparse con el de Asami a una peligrosa y corta distancia. Parece que ella había decidido justo en ese instante, descenderlo. Entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. Los de la ingeniera no tardaron en calcarla.

—K-Korra... —La nombró con falta de aire. La cercanía le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

El avatar, mientras más la contemplaba más sentía como una primitiva energía se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente. Estrechó con más fuerza las yemas contra el sillón, intentando contener sus emociones, pero era imposible. Aquel chispazo que percibió al chocarse contra su cálido aliento; contra su fogosa mirada, la terminó por sucumbir. Pero más todavía el embelesado gesto que ella dibujó.

—Korra..., yo... —Trató de hablar, divisando sus labios en el acto. La morena la imitó y detalló los suyos de un ensimismado modo.

 _Su voz suena tan... angustiada. Ya no puedo tolerar esto._

—Asami, lo siento.

Asami apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y menos de preguntar el porqué de su disculpa. Cuando lo iba a hacer detalló como unos carnosos labios se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Korra sujetó su rostro y la besó con cierta desesperación.

—Mh... —Se le escapó un ronco jadeo al advertir como el avatar entreabría la boca, arrasando con la suya, y asomaba la lengua por ella. La sumió en su cavidad, emitiendo una áspera exhalación. Sonido que fue imitado—. Mh... Korra... —musitó sobre sus labios.

Dejándose llevar por esa increíble situación, levantó la mano y enredó los dedos en su cabello. Su corazón latía tan desbocado que pensó que iba a detenerse en cualquier momento. El ardor que comenzaba a sentir en su estómago solo aumentaba los latidos. No le importó. La impulsó más hacia ella, provocando que sus pechos se fusionasen entre sí de un armónico modo.

—Asami... —susurró sobre su perdido aliento, deslizando las yemas por su cuello. Atajó su nuca y la hundió más en su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban de una manera tan natural que hasta le pareció irreal teniendo en cuenta que era su primero beso con ella.

—Korra... —Ruborizada y agitada, ladeó el rostro hacia el costado y huyó de sus labios— ¿Qué... estamos haciendo?

—No lo sé... —Apenas pudo contestar, mientras derivaba los besos a su cuello. Lamió esa delicada y suave piel, y empezó a bajar por ella con la lengua, marcándola.

—Ah... —Se sujetó de su espalda con fuerza, tratando de controlar las gratas sensaciones que la irrumpían. Estaba perdiendo el control más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Korra regresó a sus carnosos labios y los devoró unos segundos con una hambruna que parecía contenida hacía tiempo. Con el aire perdido se desprendió lentamente y la observó con profundidad.

—Yo... Creo que...

Asami la contempló casi con temor —¿Quieres... parar?

—¿Tú quieres?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Pero yo empecé esto. Creo que es justo saber primero lo que tú sientes al respecto...

Desvió sus verdosos ojos, acobardada.

 _¿Sentir? Ja..._

Una desolada sonrisa empezó a delinearse en sus labios —¿Lo qué siento?

—Sí...

 _Lo que siento... ya lleva un tiempo encerrado en mi corazón, Korra._

—¿Quieres la verdad? —cuestionó, nerviosa.

—Claro.

—¿Podrás procesarla?

—Solo dímelo, Asami. —Sostuvo sus mejillas con delicadeza, lo cual le pareció un milagro. La impaciencia estaba dominandola— ¿Quieres parar o no?

La ingeniera le mantuvo aquella determinada mirada que le estaba dedicando, al contrario de ella, titubeante. Korra parecía ir en serio, y eso solo le brindaba una esperanza que tal vez no era conveniente tener. Pero a pesar de aquel razonable pensamiento, sabía internamente que ya no podía apaciguar lo que sentía. En especial luego del extraño momento anterior, o mejor dicho, luego de todo ese extraño día. Su cuerpo la había traicionado, esa era evidencia suficiente.

—Asami, dime...

 _¿Si yo quiero parar? Ja, esa... es una estúpida pregunta, Avatar. Sabes bien que ya no puedo parar._

Soltó una resignada risita, y empezó a disminuir la distancia entre sus rostros —No... no quiero parar.

Presionó sus labios contra los suyos. No tardó en entreabrirlos y volver a entrelazarse con esa ansiada lengua, cada vez más desaforada.

—Mh... —emitió Korra, enredando los dedos en su suave cabello e intensificando el encuentro.

—Sabes bien... —musitó Asami, liberándolos con lentitud.

Ambas declinaron los párpados y detallaron como un pequeño hilo transparente había quedado sostenido entre sus bocas. De inmediato se ruborizaron. La situación estaba superando demasiado sus fantasías.

La morena se apartó unos centímetros, totalmente conmocionada. No obstante, una obstinada mano apresando su cintura no le permitió alejarse más.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró contra su aliento, sujetando su rostro con la otra mano.

El Avatar se cubrió la boca, avergonzada —Esto es... tan extraño, pero también...

—Extrañamente cómodo, ¿no?

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Había dado en el clavo.

—Sí... ¿Por qué será?

—Hm... —Apretó más su cintura, para luego rodearla con ambos brazos—. Quizás porque somos amigas.

—¿S-Será eso?

—O tal vez... —Pensó sus palabras unos cruciales segundos, con el nerviosismo en aumento—. Es porque nos venimos gustando desde hace un tiempo.

Korra pestañeó, perpleja. Asami al notarla se achicó en el lugar.

—O quizás... acabo de quedar como una idiota al decir eso, ya que veo que tú no sientes lo mismo. —Soltó una lamentable risita, desviando la mirada.

—¡N-No! ¡No dije eso!

—No dijiste nada... —La regresó hacia ella con una timidez que la derritió.

—Yo... Creo que... —Esbozó una indecisa mueca—. Creo que tienes razón.

Acercó su alumbrado semblante al instante, provocando que el Avatar se fuera hacia atrás.

—¿En serio?

—Eso creo...

Asami tragó saliva con rudeza, ansiosa —Yo... ¿T-Te gusto?

—Sí... —Bajó la visión, avergonzada—. Es decir, ahora todo tiene sentido...

—¿Sentido? ¿A qué te refieres?

Elevó una sarcástica ceja —¿A esto? —pronunció, generando que ambas riesen por lo bajo—. Y también... —Su cabeza decayó unos centímetros. Las sacudidas internas que estaba recibiendo debido a tal inesperada situación la desbordaban.

Nunca pensó que podía llegar a ser correspondida. Realmente, nunca se puso a pensar en lo que ella misma sentía; tal vez por miedo a ser rechazada. Pero no podía negar que varias veces la observó y no de una amistosa manera. Sus sentimientos por ella crecían cada vez más, día a día. El perder su amistad no era una opción, sí..., ese era su refrán. Sin embargo, Asami estaba dejando bien claro que sentía algo mucho más profundo por su persona. ¿Acaso era tan grave transformar aquella amistad en algo más si ambas sentían lo mismo?

Un dulce tacto en su mentón la obligó a encararla otra vez —¿Y también?

Korra se perdió en sus verdosos ojos, percibiendo al instante como su corazón aumentaba su latir solo por verlos.

 _Sí..., era cuestión de tiempo para que su insistente persona me atrapara._

Comenzó a dibujar una honesta sonrisa que la desconcertó. Pero más la desconcertó lo que vino luego.

—Te quiero, Asami.

La nombrada ahogó un sonido de sorpresa al escucharla —¿Me... quieres?

Sonrojada, agarró su devuelto mechón y acarició las puntas de éste, perdiendo de vista su asombrado estado.

—Sí..., te quiero. Entiendo si tú no sientes lo mismo que...

Un fuerte empujón que generó que cayera de culo al suelo, interrumpió su confesión.

—¡¿Q-Qué carajo?! —cuestionó, desorbitada— ¡Asami! ¿Por qué hicis...? —Se silenció al notar como la ingeniera tapaba su rostro y empezaba a rodar como una niña sobre el sillón— ¿Asami? ¿Por qué estas rodando?

—¡Y te atreves a preguntarlo! —Quedó de frente contra este, aún cubierta— ¡Acabas de decirme que me quieres!

Se puso de pie, sin entender absolutamente nada —¡Sí! Y sería genial escuchar una respuesta no violenta de tu parte, ¿sabes?

Asami se destapó y la miró de reojo. Su visión brillaba con fervor, tanto, que parecía peligrosa.

—¿A-Asami?

Se levantó con rapidez y acortó un paso. De inmediato sumió las manos en el cuello de su ropa y la impulsó hacia ella. Robó sus labios en un corto pero profundo encuentro que le quitó el aire. Se desprendió con la misma velocidad con la que se unió y la miró con una determinada expresión.

—Esta es mi respuesta.

Korra la admiró, inmóvil. En contraste a su estupefacto comportamiento, recibió una perfecta sonrisa.

—Te quiero, Korra. —Volvió a sus labios y no le permitió respirar por varios y memorables momentos—. Te quiero... demasiado.

Solo se despegó de ellos para poder respirar ella misma. Entreabrió los párpados, que se habían cerrado por el glorioso encuentro, y al instante se deleitó con su sonrojado estado que cubría sus morenas mejillas. Estado que solo generaba que sus ansias internas creciesen.

Sería mentirse decir que tales ansias se debían a ese acalorado día. No, para nada. Esas ansias las venía guardando desde hacía ya un tiempo. Un confuso tiempo en el que tuvo que reordenar a sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y decidirse de una buena vez. Le diría lo que sentía, sí.

Y así fue como planeó la cita perfecta que, en vez de perfecta, terminó en la imperfección misma. ¡Pero! Esa imperfección la llevó a esta milagrosa situación; a la hermosa confesión del poderoso avatar. Tenía que agradecerle al universo por ser tan imperfecto, realmente agradecerle. No obstante, volviendo al principio, ahí radicaba el problema; esa confesión y las ansias reprimidas que luchaban por ser liberadas.

En otras palabras, quería hacerla suya allí mismo.

Se mordió el labio, ansiosa.

El tema aquí era si Korra aceptaría tal precipitada proposición. Todo ese día le dejó muy claro que ella se tomaba su tiempo para procesar las cosas. Sin embargo, el que las dos sintieran lo mismo ya era una buena señal. Además, técnicamente ella y su inesperado beso empezó todo.

 _Ese beso que me diste... fue tu condena._

La observó con profundidad, meditando si su próximo movimiento sería correcto o no. Pero poco pudo mantener a sus pensamientos activos. La imagen de Korra tan tímida y afectada por su persona no le permitía a su razón ordenarse.

Tenía que arriesgarse, era un hecho.

Mordiéndose el labio cada vez con más ímpetu, se situó a su costado y pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda hasta rodear su cintura.

—¿Quieres... subir? —susurró en su oído.

Comprobado. Era imposible continuar encerrando a sus anhelos a esta crucial altura. No era eso lo que quería decir, quería ir más despacio. Esa directa pregunta se le escapó por completo. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás; arrepentirse no estaba en su ser. Debía continuar.

El avatar sintió la sangre apoderarse de su rostro —¿T-Te refieres a...?

Asami se escondió en la curva de su cuello y asintió sobre su piel, creándole unos inevitables escalofríos.

—Allí estaremos más cómodas...

—Yo... Umm... —Rascó su cabeza al borde del colapso nervioso— ¿Y la pijamada? —cuestionó lo único que se asomó por su aturdida mente con una bromista pero tensa tonada.

—Eso... —Besó su piel, para luego deslizar la lengua por ella—. Empieza ahora.

—A-Asami...

—¿No quieres?

—No es que no quiera, es que... —Su semblante se perdió en el suelo, sonrojado, mientras se refregaba la nuca pensando en una respuesta. La ingeniera la contempló penetrantemente. Ese panorama era...

 _Ugh, Korra... mierda. No puedes ser tan dulce._

—Suficiente. —Tironeó de su cintura, ordenando a sus pies que se movieran. Korra se estremeció.

—H-Hey, ¿qué haces?

La guió y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, acción que respondió a su pregunta. Asami, en el camino, no dejaba de observarla de una ensimismada forma que no podía pasar inadvertida. Conocía su plan, y eso la estaba aterrorizando. No se encontraba psicológicamente preparada para dar tremendo paso, para tal cambio.

—¿Qué pasa, Korra? Por poco y estás temblando... —Atrapó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón— ¿Qué estás pensando?

—N-Nada. —contestó roja hasta las orejas y con los nervios oprimiéndole el pecho. Asami la examinó.

 _Ah... Tan linda. No puedo más._

—Hm... entonces, si no hay quejas de por medio... —Aceleró los pasos, provocando que sus pies se despegaran con más ímpetu del suelo.

—¡O-Oye!

—No tengo porque contenerme. —sentenció y básicamente empezó a correr jalando de su mano como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¡Espera!

—Ya no puedo esperar.

Apresurada, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de un portazo a sus espaldas. Korra pasaba la visión de un lado a otro, siguiéndola con esta, y cada vez más con el corazón descontrolado.

—¿Asami, vamos a...? ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar un po...?

—Cállate. —Selló sus labios, agarrándola por los brazos en el acto. En medio del encuentro caminó hacia ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Con un empujoncito la tiró de espaldas contra la cama. Se sentó sobre su abdomen y se inclinó hacia ella—. Ya he esperado demasiado. Tú empezaste esto, hazte responsable.

—Pero solo fue un beso...

—Un beso que terminó por hacerme perder la sensatez.

Observando su gigante figura sobre ella desde lo bajo, apegó los hombros a su cuello, intimidada —Y-Yo...

—¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo vengo conteniéndome?

—No es como si yo no estuviera en el mismo lugar, pero...

—Korra... —musitó, acariciando su mejilla e inclinando más su cuerpo hacia el suyo—. Ahora solo quiero escucharte gritar... —Robó sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez no alargó aquel choque como antes. Su lengua parecía más interesada en descender por su mentón y esconderse en aquel moreno cuello. Comenzó a besarlo, mientras con la rodilla separaba un poco sus piernas y la sumía en medio de su intimidad, sobresaltándola.

—A-Asami... —Atrapó su espalda, sacudida.

—Así está mejor.

Arrugando la frente, la apartó con un pequeño empujón —¡Deja de hacerte la perra!

Rechazo que careció de significado para ella. Con una burlona risita de fondo se reincorporó, quedando sentada sobre su firme vientre.

—Pero es divertido...

—No lo es.

—Además, soy perra. —resaltó, orgullosa, y estampó las manos al lado de su desafiante semblante, como si de esa forma le diese más impacto ese comentario.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo eres?

—Sí..., pero solo contigo. Tú me despiertas este lado, Korra. —Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, y rozó sus labios.

—¿P-Por qué?

Rodó los ojos con una fingida inocencia —¿Por qué...? ¿No es obvio?

Negó, percibiendo como entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

—Porque... me calientas. —murmuró con una sugestiva tonada y mordió su labio inferior. Lo arrastró hacia ella, provocando que emanara un ahogado gemido, conservando las comisuras elevadas que estaban inmersas de arrogancia.

—De acuerdo, eres una perra.

Complacida, rió por lo bajo sobre su piel —Bien dicho.

No tardó en sumirse de nuevo en su cuello, esta vez descendiendo por él, plantando castos pero húmedos besos. Korra escuchaba como su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más, y eso solo aumentaba su nerviosismo.

—Korra... —ronroneó contra su oído, mientras escondía las manos dentro de su playera y empezaba a ascenderlas con lentitud, llevándosela consigo—. Eres tan hermosa...

Se abrazó más a su espalda debido a tal devoción de su parte. La inquietud no paraba de carcomerla. Tanto, que hasta la ingeniera captó su incómodo estado. Antes de llegar a rozar sus pechos por debajo de aquella tela, se incorporó un poco y quedó de frente a su pálido rostro.

—Korra... ¿Estás bien?

Esquivó su intensa mirada, ruborizada —S-Sí.

Asami descendió los párpados, pensativa —Escucha..., si no quieres hacerlo todavía, dímelo.

Abrió sus celestes ojos de golpe.

—Puedo entenderlo. Soy consciente de que esto parece un poco apresurado...

La morena la observó como si ella hubiera hablado en otro inentendible idioma —Recién me dijiste que me callara.

—Era una broma, tonta. —Sujetó sus mejillas y le sonrió con amabilidad—. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

Korra la contempló en silencio, perdida en esos honestos y esmeraldas ojos que claramente no mentían.

—Pero necesito tu respuesta. —Aproximó su compenetrado rostro— ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

Dudó unos segundos antes de responder —No es que no quiera, es que...

—¿Temes quedar como una rapidita conmigo? —Se burló, mordiendo su cachete.

—¡Ouch!

—Dime...

—Algo así...

—No te veo para nada así, y espero que no me estés viendo así a mí.

—No, jamás.

—¿Entonces? —Deslizó la mano por su cintura en leves caricias— ¿Cuál es el problema?

Tragó saliva, tratando de drenar a su seca garganta con ella. No estaba funcionando. Era todo; tenía que revelar sus miedos aunque se avergonzara de ellos.

—Que... nunca estuve con una mujer.

Asami pestañeó, curiosa —¿Es eso? Yo tampoco estuve con una mujer.

—¿Y... no estás nerviosa por eso?

—Tanto que podría morir.

—¿Ja? No me jodas, pareces totalmente segura de esto...

Una preciosa sonrisa fue su respuesta —Lo estoy. —Acarició su mejilla con ternura y la pellizcó.

—¡Ves!

—Pero solo lo estoy porque te quiero. Por eso deseo hacer esto contigo.

Logró quitarle las palabras con ello, y también la mayoría de las negaciones que aparecían en su mente. Pero lo que terminó de borrar por completo su terror fue la dedicada visión que le regaló. Visión que sucumbió a sus dudas y le brindó el valor que creía perdido.

 _Ella... va en serio conmigo._

—Korra..., escucha, solo hacemos esto porque...

—Nos queremos. —La cortó, por fin regalándole una segura sonrisa.

Se la devolvió, satisfecha —Exacto.

Se contemplaron unos incontables segundos, reafirmando aquellas frases en silencio. Hasta que el Avatar, despertando a su adormecido lado travieso, elevó una descarada ceja que la desconcertó.

—Aún estás vestida.

—¿Huh?

—¿Por qué todavía estás vestida? —repitió, señalando su ropa.

Asami, reaccionando, rió en un murmullo y cerró los ojos, apacible —Tienes razón, pero yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. —dijo, sosteniendo la parte baja de la playera y levantándola. Korra agarró los costados de esta y la ayudó a quitársela.

Al instante quedó embelesada con su firme y bien formado abdomen, y con sus pechos que, a pesar de que aún estaban cubiertos por el sujetador, se mostraban en demasía tentadores. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo la detalló. Lo único seguro es que fue el suficiente tiempo para que la ingeniera se avergonzara.

—No me mires así...

Navegó las yemas por su emblanquecido abdomen, aún hipnotizada —¿Por qué? —musitó.

Asami se inclinó otra vez hacia su cuerpo, y atrapó su cabello por detrás —Porque quiero alargar esto lo más que pueda.

—¿Y?

—Y si me miras así... no podré.

No le dio tiempo a sorprenderse. Otra vez sus labios inundaron los suyos en un desaforado beso. Los entreabrió, algo impaciente, llevándose los de ella. Sus manos retomaron el delicioso camino por su firme vientre; y esta vez, no habiendo ningún impedimento, comenzó a levantar su playera. No tardó en encontrarse con esas ansiadas curvas que rogaban ser acariciadas.

Se despegó de su boca, agitada, solo para desplazarse por su mentón en un recorrido de besos, hasta llegar a su torso. Korra se retorció debajo de su cuerpo. Tentada, Asami atrapó con las manos sus pechos y comenzó a frotarlos de arriba hacia abajo. Un sofocado jadeó se le escapó al apreciar como su entusiasmo empezaba a rozar contra la piel de sus palmas.

Se relamió los labios. Su mente se estaba apagando antes de tiempo.

—Mh... Las tienes tan grandes...

Korra ahogó un grito.

—¡A-Asami! —Sujetó su cabello, nerviosa— ¿Era absolutamente necesario decirlo?

—Huyó de mí. Y prepárate, porque más cosas huirán de mi boca.

Frunció los labios, sin saber qué decir. Pero su garganta no estaba muy de acuerdo, porque mientras más sentía sus caricias, más emanaba leves e incontenibles quejidos.

Su playera empezó a ser retirada, dejando solo a sus importantes atributos rebotando frente a la ingeniera. Ésta última no se privó de morderse el labio al detallarla.

—Eres realmente preciosa... —susurró, atajando con los dedos sus pezones y deleitándose con ellos. Korra cerró los ojos con fuerza, avergonzada.

—Asami...

La nombrada elevó la vista desde el medio de sus pechos —Voy a probarte, Korra.

Ni siquiera llegó a gritar, no le concedió ese privilegio. Asami atrapó su debilidad entre sus labios con tanta fiereza y rapidez que selló sus jadeos ante la sorpresa. Estos quedaron ahogados de una tortuosa forma en su ser. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se encargó a la perfección de expresar el goce que estaba experimentando. En cada succión se aferraba con rudeza de la sábana; en cada circular baile que le regalaba aquella intrépida lengua el sudor comenzaba a hacerse visible.

—¡Asami! —Finalmente pudo pronunciar, sintiendo como elevaba su pezón con el vértice de ésta y se desunía con lentitud, dejando una clara y transparente muestra de su placer conectada en su lugar.

—Korra... —ronroneó su nombre, brindándole el mismo trato a su gemelo, mientras apretaba más la rodilla contra su intimidad. Una pequeña mordida en su debilidad la sacudió.

Las cosquillas en su vientre entraron en acción. No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría tolerarlas. Tenía la esperanza de poder dominar su lujuria si lo intentaba, pero una traviesa mano descendiendo por su abdomen, rozando su vientre en tentadores círculos y escondiendo las yemas de ésta en el inicio de su pantalón, desarmó esa idea.

—Ah... —jadeó, atrapando su rostro por puro instinto, el cual había regresado al suyo.

—Korra... —Entreabrió los labios, para luego envolverla otra vez en un apasionado encuentro.

La ingeniera tenía toda la intención de quitarle esas molestas prendas y detallarla en su totalidad. No obstante, cuando se topó con su agitado aliento, sus mejillas ruborizadas en demasía y aquellos ojos perdidos en el momento, la impaciencia se apoderó de ella.

No había tiempo para quitarle todo.

Hundió los dedos dentro de su prenda intima, y de inmediato percibió la elevada temperatura de ese sugestivo lugar. Se mordió el labio por tal hecho, y se sumió en la curva de cuello. Ascendió por esa suave piel con la lengua, estremeciéndola.

—Mh... Korra. Estás tan mojada...

Un fuerte y desesperado agarre apresó su espalda —A-Asami...

Comenzó a mover una de sus yemas de arriba hacia abajo sobre ese puntual y delicado centro, generando que se retorciese.

—Ah...

Entrecerró los párpados debido a esa incitante tonada. Nunca pensó llegar a presenciar semejante canto de parte de ella. Verla tan vulnerable entre sus brazos era como un espejismo en su cuadrada mente. En realidad, nunca tuvo la esperanza suficiente para creer que eso sucediera. Y ahora allí estaba el poderoso Avatar, como si nada, temblando cada vez más debajo de su cuerpo.

Temblor que aumentó cuando decidió acelerar el movimiento en una obvia provocación.

—¿Te... gusta? —musitó sobre su oído, agitada. No podía olvidarse que todo aquello era nuevo para ambas. Debía asegurarse que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Korra chocó los dientes, desviando el rostro —S-Sí...

—Y... ¿Aquí? —Descendió dos de sus dedos hasta su entrada, la cual se mostraba en demasía preparada para un nivel mayor.

—¡Ah! —Estiró el cuello hacia atrás, sujetando con fuerza su cabello—. A-Asami...

Ensimismada en su persona, empezó a rodearla con suavidad —¿Puedo...?

Aquello sonó más depravado de lo que quería emitir.

Asintió, vibrando. En consecuencia a su afirmación, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rojizos labios. Color que ya había marcado la mayoría de su morena piel, y no podía estar más orgullosa por eso.

—Tendré cuidado. —susurró, volviendo a sus labios y comenzando a penetrar uno con cautela.

Korra arqueó la espalda al instante, escapándose de su boca —¡Ah...!

Por tal intrépido movimiento de su parte, terminó hundiéndose más en ella. Su quijada se desprendió unos centímetros al notar como su interior la apresaba sin compasión.

—Ah... Korra... —En un arranque, atrapó su rostro y la obligó a regresar a su boca. Ambas respiraciones chocaron, descompensadas, mientras emprendía unos lentos y tortuosos movimientos de adelante hacia atrás dentro de su intimidad. El avatar se aferró con más ímpetu de su ya, húmeda piel. Acción que aprobaba lo que estaba por hacer.

Con sigilo, asomó el dedo anular en su entrada y lo sumió en ella. Su ser no tardó en absorberlo con facilidad.

—¡Ah!

Sus morenas caderas tiritaron, alarmándola. Se despegó de sus labios y la contempló con cierta preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró— ¿Te lastimé?

Korra, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, negó con la cabeza —E-Estoy bien.

Asami le sonrió y retomó su danza —Eres tan linda... —Besó su mejilla una y otra vez en castos besos.

Las piernas del Avatar por puro instinto se enredaron en sus caderas. Su estómago se retorcía, su mente ya no formulaba pensamiento alguno. Nada ocurría más que ese perfecto momento. La visión de su cristalina mano escondida en su pantalón, embistiéndola acompasadamente, desmoronaba lo que quedaba de su cordura. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas.

Lo que sí podía creer es que su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar.

—A-Asami... —En esta ocasión fue ella misma la que sujetó su rostro y robó sus labios con el aire notablemente perdido—. Yo...

La nombrada lamió su labio superior, deleitándose con el sonido que emitió al sentirla —Korra...

Siendo consciente de que esta no iba a aguantar mucho más, aceleró los movimientos en su interior, mientras con el pulgar rodeaba su centro, apretándolo con sutileza.

Y eso fue todo. Así fue como el Avatar perdió por completo toda su fortaleza y autocontrol.

—¡Ah! —gimió, haciendo eco en esa oscura habitación. Se abrazó a su espalda, y sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse de manera armónica, sincronizándose con sus embestidas. Sus frentes se rozaban ante los bailes que le brindaba.

—K-Korra... —Besó sus labios, adentrándose lo más que podía en su templo; arqueándose en él, enloqueciéndola completamente.

—A-Asa... ¡Ah!

Curvó la espalda y sus uñas terminaron clavabas en su piel. Asami se deleitó con ese pinchazo que, más que dolor le generó placer. El cuerpo que yacía debajo de ella no paraba de tiritar. Su orgasmo resultó más largo de lo que pensó. Gratamente largo.

Por supuesto, ese panorama solo provocó que su propia entrepierna ardiera con fervor.

Notó como por fin su ser se descompensaba, estrellándose de espaldas contra el colchón. Solo su agitado aire quedó resonando, acompañado de leves espasmos que aún navegaban por su piel. La contempló desde lo alto, absorta en esa perfecta imagen.

 _Ah... Tan hermosa..._

Incapaz de quitar su regocijada sonrisa, emigró las yemas de su interior y las llevó hacia su rostro. Aquel néctar que quedó sostenido entre sus dedos, testarudo, la hipnotizó. Ignorando los celestes y avergonzados ojos que la observaban, se relamió con hambruna, degustándose con el.

—Eres deliciosa...

—O-Oye...

Poseyó su visión de reojo, terminando ese acto con un indecente sonido —Quiero probar más.

Tomándola desprevenida y obviando su cansancio, atajó los costados de su pantalón y empezó a descenderlo, junto con su prenda íntima.

—¡E-Espera!

No esperó, lo arrastró hasta sacárselo por los talones. Contempló de soslayo la firmeza en sus piernas. Firmeza que solo generó que ahora ella misma comenzara a desabrocharse los botones de su pantalón casi con torpeza. La impaciencia de verdad la dominó.

Se desnudó ante ella; solo conservando la prenda que cubría su templo. Todo con la aturdida visión de fondo del Avatar.

—A-Asami...

Korra detalló como revoleaba la ropa hacia la nada. Pero aquel análisis quedó estancado por tal privilegiado panorama que, ahora que su visión volvía a desempañarse, podía admirar. Su emblanquecido cuerpo al desnudo la desorientó. Por no decir que reinició a su perdida energía.

—Asami... —La llamó con una voz más grave que de costumbre. La ingeniera posó la vista en ella debido a tal indecorosa tonada.

—¿Korra?

Unas fuertes manos se apropiaron de sus caderas, estremeciéndola.

—Ven aquí.

—¿Q-Qué?

Los ojos del Avatar se encontraban perdidos; realmente perdidos y oscurecidos. No está demás decir que le extrañó su transformación.

—Aquí... —señaló su propio rostro, dándole a entender lo que quería.

Se paralizó —N-No... ¿No era que no querías ir tan rápido?

—Al carajo.

Se reincorporó, atrapó su cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas como si de una pluma se tratase. Asami la observó cada vez más ruborizada. Rubor que intensificó cuando percibió como unos fogosos y desesperados besos empezaban a marcar su piel.

Estaba hablando en serio.

Sus carnosos labios descendieron por su cuello; lamió, besó, succionó y volvió a lamer, y así una y otra vez. Frunció los dedos contra su espalda con solo sentirla allí. Estaba demasiado sensible. Cualquier cosa podía hacerla sucumbir ahora. Debía concentrarse o iba a caer.

Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por aquellas ahora audaces palmas que se atrevieron a ascender por su abdomen hasta cubrir sus pechos.

—Ah... —Sujetó su cabello por detrás, y sin darse cuenta le brindó un leve empujoncito, guiándola hacia ese pudoroso lugar. De verdad necesitaba sentir sus labios ahí con urgencia. Necesidad que por suerte fue escuchada y cumplida con mucho gusto— ¡Ah! —jadeó con más ímpetu. Su rostro cayó de costado, movilizado y conmocionado.

Korra devoraba su pezón, rodeándolo con la lengua, para acto seguido absorberlo. Sus manos atajaron su trasero en el acto, mientras continuaba jugando con su sensibilidad, atrayéndola hacia sí y liberándola de un tortuoso pero placentero modo. Poco pasó para percibirla en su otro pecho, el cual degustó casi con furia.

Nunca pensó ver al Avatar tan fuera de control. Esto sí que era nuevo.

—Asami... —Se desprendió de ella, solo para en un rápido movimiento girar el cuerpo y dejarla de espaldas contra la cama.

La ingeniera pestañeó varias veces, tratando de centrarse. Poco pudo lograr. El vigoroso ser de Korra sobre el suyo no le permitía formular ningún pensamiento cuerdo. Estaba perdida en aquel celeste mar.

—K-Korra...

La nombrada empezó a descender en un delicioso camino de besos por su ya, hirviente piel. Al sentirla rozar su pelvis con los labios, tiritó.

—¡E-Espera!

—No... —atinó a decir, comenzando a bajar lo único que quedaba por remover; sus bragas. Asami se sentó de inmediato, nerviosa.

—Y-Yo era la que quería hacer eso, no es justo.

—Ya has hecho suficiente. —murmuró sobre ese sensible lugar, generándole escalofríos—. Déjame disfrutar a mí ahora.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello, juguetona —¿Estás diciendo que no disfrutaste antes?

—Idiota... ¿Por qué todavía estás hablando?

Rió por su exasperación, mientras ella acariciaba sus muslos en sugerentes movimientos.

—Korra..., yo también quiero probarte.

—Tendrás que esperar tu turno. —Se defendió, estirando hacia arriba la vulnerable piel que cubría algo esencial.

—N-No quiero esperar. —Levantó su compenetrado y moreno semblante, deteniéndola en seco. Unos oscuros ojos la saludaron.

—¿Qué pasa...?

La voz de Korra sonaba tan apagada y perdida que juró que podía llegar a terminar con solo escucharla.

 _Ah... Mierda._

—Ven aquí...

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí... —La impulsó lo necesario para que gateara entre sus piernas, y quedara sentada sobre su abdomen. Y en un acto que realmente desorbitó al Avatar, sujetó su cintura y la dio vuelta, dejándola de espaldas a su persona.

—¿A-Asami?

La ingeniera se recostó otra vez y atajó su trasero, estremeciéndola —Siéntate... aquí.

Korra, ahora con la ansiedad pendiendo de un hilo, volteó el rostro solo para observar el indecoroso gesto que le hizo.

—¿Quieres que...?

—Así podremos disfrutar las dos... —Aproximó más su trasero hacia su semblante, y lo colocó justo encima de este. Una gran gota de sudor se resbaló por su morena sien.

—A-Asami, ¿no crees que esta pose es un poco...?

No pudo terminar. Un impulso en su cabeza estacionó su rostro frente a esa perfecta intimidad, acallando su voz.

—¿Quién es la que está hablando ahora? —pronunció con una obvia picardía— ¿No querías explorarme?

El avatar contempló como flexionaba las piernas, permitiéndole una mejor imagen de su templo. Pero al mismo tiempo también percibió como su trasero era amasado de una sugerente manera, y ciertos labios comenzaban a rozar su intimidad.

—Ah... —gimió y apresó sus muslos sin ser muy consciente de su propia acción. De lo único que era consciente es de que su mente se estaba extinguiendo. Si no se sostenía, iba a caer.

—Te ves bien desde aquí, Korra...

Iba a replicar por su descaro. No obstante, una intrépida lengua desplazándose por toda su pureza, saboreándola, no se lo permitió. Korra apagó los párpados fuertemente y con un notable esfuerzo hundió el rostro en aquel delicado lugar que tanto quería probar. Se dedicó a imitarla.

—¡Ah! —Asami no tardó en darle a entender que se encontraba al límite gracias a la pasada situación. O mejor dicho, su intimidad se lo dio a entender. La humedad en ella notable. Deliciosamente notable.

—Asami... —murmuró, capturando su centro y absorbiéndolo; no dejando rastro de él.

—Mh... —Sofocó un ahogado jadeo al percibirla. En el medio de sus ásperos gemidos, se deleitaba con el de ella, rodeándolo con la respiración entrecortada. Los cabellos de Korra acariciaban su entrepierna, elevando las sensaciones a un grado que no creía poder llegar a tolerar por más tiempo.

—Eres deliciosa... —Dijeron al unísono. Quizás en otro momento se hubiesen reído por tal sincronía, pero ahora no lograban pensar en nada más que en las impresiones que sus cuerpos estaban percibiendo.

La lengua de Asami se atrevió a ir más allá y se sumió en su interior, provocando que su trasero se arqueara al instante. Empezó a mecerla de adelante hacia atrás, desesperándola.

—¡Mh! —gimió Korra, inmersa en ella. Cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en esa posición. Y como si ayudara, se sostuvo con más rudeza de sus piernas, marcándolas con las yemas.

Como pudo retomó su labor. Labor que decidió acompañar con su dedo medio y anular. Comenzó a presionar su entrada con cuidado, leyendo los movimientos de su cuerpo; esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

—K-Korra... —emitió en un entrecortado jadeo, presionando con fuerza uno de sus dotados cachetes. Acto suficiente para entender su aprobación.

Hundió lentamente el inicio de sus dedos dentro de ella hasta impregnarlos por completo, y empezó a embestirla con cautela. El cuidado era su prioridad.

—¡Ah...! —Asami desvió el rostro de forma automática, con la respiración fuera de sí.

—¿Duele?

Korra la sintió negar sobre su piel, por ende, continuó. La ingeniera estaba perdiendo la energía, pero no podía permitirse tal parálisis. Así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad regresó a su pureza y calcó a sus dedos, mientras continuaba degustando su centro con hambruna. Se aferró con dureza de su trasero, dejando rojiza su piel, como si ese agarre duplicara la poca fortaleza que le quedaba.

El avatar, lamiendo aquel delicado sitio y penetrándola con más velocidad, sofocó placenteros gemidos en su interior, advirtiendo como su estómago se retorcía. No iba a aguantar mucho más.

—Asami... C-Creo que...

Abrió sus verdosos ojos de par en par; ciertas sacudidas comenzaban a atacarla. Al igual que el Avatar, estaba a punto de sucumbir.

—Espera...

Atajó su cabello y con un leve tirón la quitó de su debilidad. Korra giró el semblante hacia ella con una lujuriosa mirada de compañera. Un pequeño hilo de placer que le pertenecía había quedado sostenido entre su intimidad y sus labios. Esa imagen fue demasiado para su cordura.

—Korra...

Sin saber cómo ni de dónde consiguió revivir la energía perdida, sujetó su cintura y la estampó contra la cama de espaldas. Korra cayó sin fuerzas alguna, tambaleante. Asami inclinó todo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, mientras atrapaba su muslo y lo elevaba un poco, flexionando su pierna.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró sobre sus labios.

Sus entrecerrados ojos le contestaron primero.

—¿Korra?

—Asami... —Enredó los brazos en su cuello y la apegó más, provocando que sus pechos se frotasen entre sí.

El aire volvió a perderse.

—¿Es esto una especie de tortura, Asami? Estoy a punto de caer... —dijo con una voz más ronca de lo que recordaba. La ingeniera, deleitada, presionó su intachable sonrisa contra su cuello.

—No..., solo quiero sentirte más.

—Entonces..., hazlo.

—Sí...

Ascendió más su pierna y la reposó sobre la suya —Esto que voy a hacer es solo un experimento..., espero que funcione. —susurró en su oído, socarrona.

El Avatar, totalmente entregado, escondió el rostro en sus sedosos mechones —Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Las pupilas se Asami se ampliaron, entusiasmadas. Aquello fue un golpe bajo; realmente bajo. Tan bajo..., que rebotó en su ya, al límite intimidad.

—Korra...

Sin siquiera avisar, sumió su templo contra el suyo, fusionándolo.

—¡Ah! —De inmediato aquellos fortificados brazos la apresaron más, hundiéndola en su piel. Asami entrecerró los párpados y se mordió el labio con ímpetu, casi desangrándose. Las sensaciones eran tan profundas que pensó que iba desfallecer, y la ronca voz de Korra de fondo no ayudaba a sosegarla.

Obligándose a continuar, a pesar de su agotado estado, comenzó a mecerse lentamente de adelante hacia atrás. Apreciar aquella delicada piel sobre la suya la estaba desarmando.

—Mh... ¡Ah! —Sus ásperos jadeos no tardaron en adornar la habitación—. K-Korra... —Inclinó más el cuerpo hacia el suyo, acoplando sus pechos entre sí— ¿Se siente bien...?

Korra entreabrió los ojos con un considerable esfuerzo —Sí... —Sujetó su rostro con la mano y acortó la distancia. Sus dedos tiritaban sobre su blanca piel, y eso no podía complacer más a la ingeniera.

—Korra... —Robó sus labios, apegando cada vez más sus intimidades y acelerando la velocidad.

—¡Mh! —Ahogó su placer en su cavidad, frunciendo los dedos en aquel sedoso cabello—. A-Asami...

La nombrada abandonó su boca, solo para dirigirse a su oreja y lamer el borde de esta —Amo que digas mi nombre así... —murmuró, para luego morder su sensible lóbulo.

Aceleró las embestidas, oyendo en un eco los quejidos del Avatar. Su vientre le estaba advirtiendo que poco más iba a aguantar; y el cuerpo estremecido debajo del suyo que, se movía acompasadamente de adelante hacia atrás gracias a su intensa danza, también parecía a punto de sucumbir.

—K-Korra... —Atrapó sus hombros por detrás y apegó la frente en uno de ellos. Si no se sostenía iba a desmayarse.

Unas exasperadas yemas se resbalaron por su espalda —¡A-Asami!

Korra podía detallar perfectamente como su trasero se elevaba y dibujando una agraciada curva volvía a impulsarse hacia ella, una y otra vez. Aquel espectáculo la estaba aturdiendo. Sus mandíbulas se encontraron; las presionó tanto que juró que iba a destruirlas.

Asami, entre audibles jadeos, levantó un poco el rostro y entreabrió los labios. Era incapaz de mantener unido el labio inferior al superior; su cuerpo estaba comenzando a tiritar.

—¡Mh...! ¡Ah! —Temblante, aspiró el aire entre dientes. Tanto, que el Avatar lo escuchó.

Ese sexual sonido terminó por ser su condena. Incentiva por él, acopló sus caderas contra las suyas, incrementando las sensaciones. Asami, al sentirla, volvió con desesperación a sus labios y continuó meciéndose unas potentes veces, para luego terminar esa fusión apegándose y extendiendo ese contacto lo más que su cansado cuerpo le permitió.

—¡K-Korra! —Desgarró su nombre y en un impulso mordió aquel ajeno labio inferior, debido a la descarga eléctrica que comenzaba a transitar por su cuerpo.

El Avatar, a pesar de que su piel ahora sangraba levemente, no se quedó atrás. Las sacudidas que la irrumpieron provocaron que cruzara las piernas sobre su trasero, apresándola contra su húmedo ser. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás, exasperada.

—¡A-Asami...! —Su voz decayó de golpe, al igual que su semblante. Este terminó recostado de lado sobre la almohada, agitado. Las leves y suaves embestidas que aún le estaba brindando su opresora, no ayudaban a sosegar a su desbocado corazón y a los espasmos en su interior.

—Mh... —murmuró la causante de su placer, besando su cuello reiteradas veces. Su perdido aire acariciaba su piel—. Korra...

Un último aliento y se desarmó allí mismo, sobre ella. Korra de inmediato la rodeó con los brazos, aunque estos apenas respondían. Sus respiraciones poco a poco iban calmándose.

Asami con debilidad abrazó su espalda y se acurrucó en su pecho —Korra... te quiero.

—Yo... también te quiero —susurró en un áspero murmullo.

La ingeniera elevó un poco el rostro para observarla; sus ojos saltaron de golpe cuando detalló su boca.

—¡Oh, no! —Rozó su labio, arrepentida—. Te lastimé..., lo siento.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. —Dibujó una cansada sonrisa—. Es más, me gustó.

Soltó una ligera risita al escucharla —Si dices eso, tendré que volver a morderte.

—Lo esperaré ansiosa. —dijo sin fuerzas. No podía mantenerse un minuto más despierta. Asami la contempló en silencio, y sonrió con dulzura al verla tan agotada.

—Duerme...

—¿Y... tú? —pronunció, luchando contra sus párpados que, no hacían más que traicionarla.

Volvió a acomodarse en su torso con tranquilidad —También dormiré.

El avatar rió en un murmullo, rascando con suavidad su cuero cabelludo. Acción que la indujo a un instantáneo sueño también, pero que trató de controlar. Deseaba detallar su moreno rostro durmiente al menos una vez.

—¿Y los pijamas? —inquirió Korra, burlona.

—Al carajo.

—Entendido.

Su rostro terminó sumido en su despeinado cabello. El avatar sucumbió tan rápido sobre él que hasta le pareció incoherente e irreal. Asami ascendió la visión, divertida, desde esa cálida posición.

—De verdad... eres un bebé.

-/-

Unos molestos resplandores provocaron que entreabriese un ojo. Su mirada al instante se topó con una morena espalda cubierta por la mitad con su sábana.

—Korra... —Huyó de sus labios, detallando su lento y tranquilo respirar.

Asami se encontraba totalmente acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Su mano sumida en su vientre; sus labios casi impregnados en su cuello. Una imagen que deseó por un largo tiempo. Sonrió para sí, descansándolos sobre su piel y deslizando las yemas hacia arriba por su abdomen.

—Que linda eres... —musitó, recorriendo su nuca con suavidad.

—Mh...

Despertó ambos ojos debido a ese tierno sonido que provino de ella. Una clara pauta de que ya podía molestarla.

—Korra... —susurró en su oído—. Despierta, ya es de día. —agregó, dándole unas leves palmaditas en la cadera. La nombrada se dio vuelta con pereza, y se abrazó a su desnuda delantera.

—Mh... Un ratito más...

Sonriente, reposó el mentón en su cabello y la cubrió en un protector abrazo —¿Cuánto más? Es un poco tarde.

—Mucho más...

—¿No tienes deberes de Avatar que cumplir?

—Me cago en eso. —Se refregó contra su torso con una infantil mueca—. Hueles bien...

La ingeniera dejó caer los párpados, regocijada —¿Esto... de verdad está pasando?

Korra levantó un poco su somnoliento rostro ante su clara inseguridad —¿Qué?

—Tú... ¿De verdad estás aquí conmigo?

La contempló, extrañada. ¿Aún estaba insegura? ¿Luego de todo lo que pasó entre ellas?

Le dedicó una amable sonrisa para tranquilizándola —Claro que sí. Y volveré a estarlo, si quieres...

Sus verdosos ojos se iluminaron, y antes de darse cuenta ya la estaba ahogando contra su pecho —¡Claro que quiero!

—No puedo respirar. —Oyó su sofocada voz.

—Aguanta, no quiero soltarte ahora. Estoy tan feliz... —Sumió la nariz entre sus revoltosos cabellos.

—Voy a morir.

—Tú ya me mataste con tus palabras. —La dejó en liberad solo para observar su imborrable sonrisa. Korra se acomodó de costado, apoyándose sobre su codo.

—Dime... ¿Por qué estuviste tan rara ayer?

La imitó, curiosa —¿Rara?

—Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Los recuerdos de su para nada normal comportamiento la invadieron.

—Oh... —Desvió la visión, avergonzada—. Bueno... supongo que fue porque quería confesarte lo que sentía.

Korra arqueó una desconfiada ceja —¿Provocándome?

Asami se achicó en el lugar —Lo siento..., me salió así. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Dímelo a mí. —Apoyó el rostro sobre su propio brazo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. Sí que me sorprendiste.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para conquistarte. —Atrapó aquella mano que la mimaba, y besó su palma.

—¿Y lo lograste?

Pestañeó varias veces con inocencia —¿Es una broma? Estás en mi cama, desnuda y totalmente tatuada por mi labial. —Descendió la sábana, dejando visibles aquellas marcas—. Claro que lo logré.

Korra rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Asami, luego de brindarle un detallado análisis a su piel, regresó la atención a su semblante y habló:

—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Me vas a decir que te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por como actué?

El Avatar rodó los ojos con cierta picardía —Hm... Algo así.

La ingeniera ahogó un grito —¡Korra! ¿No me digas qué...?

—¿Qué?

Bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza —¿Esto fue... solo algo físico para ti?

—¿Huh? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Sujetó su mano que había caído sobre el colchón, desesperanzada. Asami entrelazó los dedos con ella, aún sin dignarse a contemplarla.

—¿Estás segura?

—Oye..., me estás subestimando demasiado. Y no me gusta para nada la imagen que me estás dando.

—Pero es que...

—Siempre es parte lo físico, Asami —explicó, reduciendo la distancia; enredó una de sus piernas entre las suyas—. Pero mis sentimientos no pasan solo por ahí. Tu comportamiento fue la prueba que necesitaba para darme cuenta.

—¿Qué necesitabas?

—Sí. En resumen, me desquiciaste. —Delineó una juguetona sonrisa—. Y eso solo sucedió porque me gustas. De otra forma no me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa.

Asami derivó la mirada al costado, titubeante. Todavía se podía leer un grado de incertidumbre en esta.

—Pero, entonces... ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías cuando te diste cuenta?

Korra elevó una irónica ceja —¿Y por qué tú no me lo dijiste antes?

Apegó los hombros al cuello. La respuesta era obvia —Porque tenía miedo de perderte.

—¡Bingo! —Chasqueó los dedos, divertida—. Además, sí te dije lo que sentía... aunque me llevó mi tiempo.

La ingeniera finalmente le regaló una aliviada sonrisa —Veo que mi plan de conquista al final funcionó. —murmuró, dibujando formas en su vientre—. Te hice confesarte y todo.

—Sip. —Se desligó de sus piernas, y se acomodó de frente al techo—. Funcionó muy bien. Pero... creo que más funcionó el haberme quedado atascada en el botón de tu pantalón.

Una delicada carcajada irrumpió la habitación —Lo dices como si hubiera modificado el botón para que eso sucediera. —Imitó su pose y pasó un brazo debajo de su cuello—. Aquí la única desquiciada era yo, pensé que moriría. Menos mal que al final lograste bajar.

—¿Huh? ¿Bajar?

Arqueó una seductora ceja y descendió la sábana —Sí, bajar. —Señaló su propia y desnuda entrepierna sin una pizca de pudor—. Hubiera muerto si después de tanto movimiento de tu parte me dejabas con las ganas.

Korra la observó con el calor subiendo por su piel —¿Quién era la femenina aquí? —Se burló.

—Oh... Cierto. —Cerró sus piernas y se colocó de lado. De una exagerada manera le regaló una de sus más femeninas poses, haciéndola reír.

—No es necesario eso... Puedes ser como tú quieras conmigo.

Asami relajó el cuerpo y se perdió en aquellos entregados ojos —Lo sé..., eso es lo que más me gusta de estar contigo.

—¿Eh?

Levantó el brazo y lo enredó en su cintura, para luego apoyar el mentón en su hombro —Puedo ser yo misma, y sé que no me juzgarás por ello.

Korra sonrió de soslayo y acarició su sedoso cabello —¿Por qué habría de juzgarte? Eres hermosa tal cual eres.

—Lo mismo digo. —dijo, sonriente, y besó su hombro.

—¿En serio? ¿Aunque sea una idiota y cabeza dura?

—Sip, aún así.

El silencio las adornó unos pacíficos minutos. Minutos en los que no cesaron las miradas inmersas de cariño. No obstante, parece ser que la dueña de una de esas miradas todavía percibía en su interior una molesta duda que necesitaba emanar.

—Dime, Korra... ¿En qué nos deja esto?

—¿Huh?

La sábana descendiendo y el crujido del colchón fueron suficiente prueba de que iba a ser acorralada nuevamente. Y así fue. Asami estampó las manos a los costados de su cabeza y se recostó sobre su cuerpo. El avatar no tardó en percibir como esas curvas se acoplaban a las suyas.

—Tú y yo... ¿Qué somos ahora?

Korra la detalló unos instantes, tratando de contener las emociones desbordadas que esa mujer le generaba.

 _La gran Asami siendo tan insegura. Esto es nuevo... gloriosamente nuevo._

Esbozando una confiada mueca, sujetó la parte baja de su cintura con ambas manos —¿No es obvio?

—No... Dímelo. —Aproximó más el semblante y la desafió con aquellas esmeraldas. Korra emitió un corto y altanero sonido, y respondió:

—No seas idiota, Asami.

La nombrada frunció el entrecejo, dolida —Oye..., lo que menos esperaba es un insulto de tu par...

—Somos novias.

Su habla quedó sellada y su corazón la traicionó. Este dolía de tanto que golpeaba emocionado contra su pecho.

—No tengo sexo con cualquiera, ¿sabes? —Retomó, deleitándose con su pasmado estado—. Si hice esto contigo es porque te quiero y voy muy en serio.

Sus frases salían de una forma tan natural que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió. Y pensar que hace solo unas horas atrás parecía una pequeña mosca acorralada por su persona.

Asami declinó los párpados, removida por tales palabras.

—Novias...

El término "Felicidad" se quedaba bastante corto en comparación a lo que quería expresar.

—Sí. Ya no puedes escapar del Avatar. —Sujetó sus mejillas, traviesa—. Acostúmbrate.

Una satisfecha risita fue su primera respuesta. La segunda la sintió en su cuerpo cuando una impaciente mano atrapó su cintura y la impulsó hacia ella, provocando que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas.

—¿Y quién dijo que quería escapar?

Korra miró el agarre, para luego derivar la atención a su hambrienta visión —Bien, eso fue rápido.

—¿Qué esperabas? —dijo, escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello—. Luego de tal hermoso discurso, lo menos que puedo hacer es... hacerte mía de nuevo. —Le dio un leve mordisco, generándole cosquillas.

—Ja... Idiota.

—Estúpida.

—Perra.

—Tarada.

Asami besó su cuello y empezó a recorrerlo, mientras seguía insultándola; porque de otra manera no podía ser. El avatar navegó las yemas por su espalda con los ojos apaciblemente cerrados. Se sentía cómoda. Ella la hacía sentir cómoda.

—Nunca me diste mi pijama.

—Aquí está.

Se apartó un poco para observarla de frente —¿Dónde?

Asami atrapó su rostro, frenética —Soy yo. —Se impulsó hacia adelante y la tiró de espaldas contra la cama. Korra rió en el trayecto; risa que fue imitada de inmediato.

—Hm... Eso no suena mal. —respondió finalmente, sujetando su suave cabello y enredándose en él.

—Ja... —Unas traviesas manos comenzaron a navegar por su moreno abdomen, estremeciéndola—. Nunca podrás quitarte este pijama de encima, Korra. —susurró contra sus labios y los presionó con delicadeza.

—Lo sé... —Sonrió sobre su boca y correspondió aquel amoroso gesto—. Y tú nunca podrás quitarte de encima al Avatar.

Y con esas posesivas frases de fondo, continuaron entretenidas todo el día. Sus deberes de Avatar... de verdad habían quedado olvidados. Pensó, con inocencia, que no era un gran problema. Pronto retomaría su labor; solo debía centrarse. Sin embargo, el paso de las horas en las cuales la ingeniera no le dio descanso, destruyó bastante su convicción respecto a eso. Centrarse ya no era una opción.

Era un hecho que había quedado atrapada para siempre en aquel precioso pijama, y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

 _Ah... Maldito y sensual pijama._

 **Fin**

* * *

Si terminaron la lectura, ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Simplemente se me ocurrieron varias situaciones entre Korra y Asami, y no pude evitar plasmarlas jaja.

Cualquier cosita ahí está el botoncito de Reviews ;)

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda! ¡Y los leo en otra!

Saluditos.


End file.
